Not without you
by MANDERS21
Summary: Godric had loved only one women, Zeldas dying wish was for Godric to live his life for her, and find happiness, so he tried but as he became vampire against his will, he was truely cursed, or so he thought, it seems he cant escape his loves last wish.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: in this story, there is no bomb and Godric is only alive because of his true loves dying wish, and everytime he is about to get what he longs for, fate steps in and prevents it. also sorry so sloppy,if i make any mistakes or changed the plot around from the tv show , that was what i intended to do. well hope u like it i am working on the next chapter this very moment. **

**What would u do if your one true love dying wish was for u to live life for her and find happiness, would u still comply with her death wish even after living 2000 years with a broken heart, would she still want me to live if she knew that very night I was attacked by a immortal blood thirsty monster then reborn as death buried within the soil of earth, as 2000 years pass me by slowly, everyday I sleep ,everyday I dream of her but cant find a reason why I should continue her wish any longer since I feel 2000 years is long enough without her in my arms. I don't know if there is a heaven or hell but I do know if those places exist I am for sure doomed for hell. I can not do it any longer my love **

"**NOT WITHOUT YOU!"**

"**Not without you"**

**Godric's pov :**

"**Reminiscing" **

I remember her long glorious golden blonde hair that went all the way down to her knees, her beautiful emerald green eyes, milky porcelain skin, rosy red cheeks, muscle toned body built for a warrior, yes and what a warrior she was, she was the first woman ever trained by our chief long ago when I was mortal, young and breathing. She was my best friend and was the only woman I ever loved.

Every day I meet with her in my dreams, the same dream again and again

Zelda and I grew to be best friends, we took our first baby steps together, we bathed together, learned to fish together and learned to hunt together, we got in trouble together, we even learned how to battle together and at the age of 14 Zelda and I were the best warriors of the villagers and that's including the older men. Zelda was even better than me. I had to leave for my journey one half moon night with the other young boys. Zelda had to stay with the other girls her age. That day we were to leave, there was a festival farewell party for us. Zelda and I got in a fight cause she beat me and humiliated me in front of the whole village, including the Chief Claudius her grandfather and our teacher, which brought me low in front of the other boys of our village.

Godric's pov

"She thinks she is going to get away with that?" I exclaimed to the boys in my group.

"You cant beat her Godric, what can u do to her that she cant do back to u?" Alexander teased

"That little she man happens to be bathing this very blessed moment and I just happen to know she baths at . Its our secret place, she will pay now, I am going to take her clothes then tease her till she gets angry and chases me and she will be embarrassed that u boys are watching her and she will hurry to find her clothes, that's when I tell her I hid them far away and she will have to run home naked and shamed" I planed with the boys in

"Do u think it will work?" asked Soleinge.

"Yes but we must hurry!" so we proceeded to the little falls that had a cave inside behind the waterfall. There she was bathing naked floating on top of the water with her eyes closed. that's when I decided to take her clothes, after I gave her clothing to Godphrey to hide it somewhere she won't find them and then we all called out her name taunting her.

"ZELDA! OH ZELDA THE SHE MAN!" We called out to her.

"What do u want sissy's? Get out of here now- or get beat up by a girl in front of your little pitiful followers again! Decide!" Zelda warned.

"Dear god I was so sure-(**I sighed exaggeratedly in a mocking tone. then I turned my gaze intensely between her thighs- indicating I was more than certain Zelda was a man- she began to blush a crimson red, with a scowl emitting her sun kissed face- **)no, I just cant see '**Its'** pipi or nut sack any where- do you guys see anything?" I taunted there she was coming toward us without a care for modesty as a young lady should, her fist up ready to strike. the guys chuckled and snickered out loud- I figured this was the humiliation intended for her. the Guys were gazing at her making her fume even more.

"I'm going to get u Godric!" she screamed angrily. "Oh I was hoping for it-" i challenged,

suddenly the taunting turned into swooning- "nice boobies Zelda!"

that's when she felt the masses of the humiliation heavily and jumped in the water to hide. appearantly she was already maturing little round lumps over her chest. she hated being a girl, and growing into a woman, though i didnt want to notice nothing having to do with the sort.

"I'm going to make u pay for this Godric!" she growled with such a passion that it sent shivers up my spine. but of course I couldnt show any weakness, considering I was the most promising future leader She stayed there till night fall, by that time all the boys including me were off on our journey.

Two years went by fast, back then the age 16 was the age where a boy was matured enough to be called a man. my mind was reeling on what i was going to show Zelda first- i had learned enough battle and survival techniques they didnt teach the little maidens in school- the kind of school we had was merely for survival- and preparation for life. a mans pride was his skills in battle, and hunting- to provide for his family.

"I cant wait to see how Zelda ripened up for me, ah I bet she is like the Goddess Aphrodite her self." said Parise.

When I heard that, I was disgusted to even think of her that way- as a girl period- "Do you mind keeping your twisted ill fancy for that **'It'** he, she beast to your self- i just finished gobbling down my meal not long ago- and i plan on keeping it down got it!" I spat out.

"You get first pick Godric, what woman are u to chose for your bride?"

I had no clue who it was going to be, I hadn't even thought of that yet, "Your **'Mummy'** of course, **Son**" I replied almost instantly. messing his hair up. he scowled heavily

"So your not choosing Zelda then?" asked Bruno.

I was appalled "What? if i wanted to wed a **'manly Man' I'd **just chose one of you now" I exclaimed. Making sure they heard me clear "Am I the only one who see's that the gods couldn't decide what to make **IT-** and now **its** deprived and utterly confused?" , I spat out viciously. Parise shrugged and the others chuckled amused as i was. "She is older now- and if she was forced in the maidens school she is most certainly a woman now." said Phillip, "A prize indeed" said Paris.

"She is my best friend but she is the ugliest creature alive to me!" I added.

"So that means I can have her for my bride then?" said Paris.

"Ew, my condolences to u and your IT for a wife- Knowing Zelda pretty well my self- she would make you the Wife. which would mean she would be the one to bed you- and if your choice maintains at dusk certainly i have taught you nothing which makes you gross." I replied.

"Ah, come on she wants me not u Parise, everyone saw the way she straddled me during training with a wide grin upon her face." said Xavier.

"SHE ONLY GRINNED AT YOU CAUSE U LOST TO HER IN BATTLE IMBECILE" said Alexander.

"Oh I want to see her boobies again , I bet their ripe like melons now and I bet her hair is even longer now. She is the most beautiful woman in our village, Godric I thought u would want her since she is your best friend? Your loss then ,and she is my prize. She can tackle me to the ground any day!" said Paris.

I was annoyed hearing her name "If I hear her name one more time, I am going to put my wooden shoe up the next persons ass who dare challenge me.

"Zelda this!, Zelda that!, blah blah blah yuck yucky and last, eeewwww!" I mocked all of them, daring them to say anything to me.

We were home once again and their was a feast for hallows harvest moon and I couldn't be happier to be home. When I got home to get dress for the festivities my mother was their with a big smile on her face, along with Glorica, Zelda's mother.

"Where's Zelda, I want to battle her and show her some new moves I learned while I was away. For sure I will beat her this time!" I asked, wanting revenge for that last battle she humiliated me in front of my group.

"She's with the other young woman, preparing, dressing up for the harvest moon, and she cant battle tonight, I forbid her to fight at all, tonight she is not aloud to hold any weapon in her hand or I will be disappointed in her."

"Her a women?" I teased. " hehehehe, good one Glorica."

"she is lovely Godric, You both would make a wonderful pair, u should chose her to be your bride" said Glorica trying to be a match maker.

"Yuck no thank you, my woman is going to do what ever I say, she not going to be bossy, and she is never aloud to talk unless I will her to, and she will let me do as I please and cook every single night like a woman should and she will not hunt like a man, she will not battle me"

"Ok Godric it was just a suggestion" said my mother scolding me.

Zelda's pov

"So who do u want to pick u Zelda, Godric?" asked Delphea.

"Why would I want him? If I wanted a girl for my husband I would just chose one of u !, he looks like a woman, and I can beat him in everything , what do I want a man like that, and plus he is Ugly and eewww!"

"I'll take him then, he is my ideal husband!" said Leila.

"You can have that poor excuse of a warrior!" I spat out viciously.

"I BET HE LOOKS LIKE A DREAM NOW, I WOULD DEFINITELY LET HIM BED ME ANYDAY!" exclaimed Gretcian.

"Ok we're ready girls!, oh Zelda u look like a Goddess with that white sun dress and your long golden curls."

"Yeah yeah. I want this night to end already. So the sooner the better."

I was wearing my mothers wedding pearls and earrings to match. All the girls had a crown of leaves and flowers, mine was gold because my grandfather is the chief, he is sick at the moment, so I have to pray to the gods for his health, after this horrid of a day comes to its end.

"This way my beautiful young maidens" said our teacher.

As we walk in the center of the field where the dancing starts. I am looking down the whole time, so I get the steps right. I hate these bloody dances! I also have my small hunter knife between my thighs tied there just in case something goes wrong, although my mother made me promise I wouldn't carry any weapons in my hands tonight. Which technically I am keeping my promise cause the knife is tied in my inner thigh.

Godric's pov

"HERE COME THE WOMEN!" said Phillipe.

I hate this stupid dance, I don't even like any of these women. All of them are pointing at me giggling. Just when I was about to sit down and retire from this cursed dance I seen the most beautiful creature I ever laid eyes on. I had to know what her name is,

"Now that's a real women, she is my choice, let the men know that golden beauty is mine, no one is to speak with her unless I will it, understand!" I spoke with authority.

"I thought u said I can have her Godric?" Parise reminded.

"Why would I say such things?" I said.

"Godric, u did say u didn't want Zelda even if you were the last humans on earth"

"Who said anything about that "she man" , take her, but that one there is mine!"

Why would they even bring up Zelda. She is the last person on earth I want to see tonight. Which I am glad she is hiding somewhere probably sharpening her swords or something or who cares.

"Godric don't u recognize her?, hehehe" asked Phillipe.

"What r u talking about?" I asked annoyed.

"That's Zelda, half wit " said Paris.

"You have jokes, very funny! Haha." yeah right, Zelda my ass!

"Well your turn to dance with her is up, ask her your self half wit," mumble Paris.

As she got closer to me, I smelt roses and then realized the guys were right this beautiful golden beauty was Zelda. Oh wow how did this happen? She was the woman I was going to choose, how weird is that? I sworn up and down Zelda was ugly to me, and here she is before me and I couldn't want her more. She seems distracted looking down not even caring who she is dancing with. I need to get her attention without making her jump and strike me, from the last joke I played on her while she was bathing. I really hope she forgives me, I'll let her do what ever she wants to do to me, I don't care what it takes for her to forgive me, we have our whole lives for that, she is going to be my bride by sunrise, here goes nothing,

"did u leave all your weapons at home Zelda?" I whispered, but she was still looking at her feet. "no, not all of them, I had to bring my knife at lease." she replied whispering still looking down, "but where do u keep it?" I asked curiously, cause I thought it was impossible that she could have it somewhere on her.

"Wrapped around my inner thigh" I wasn't expecting that, she just turned me on and I wanted to just take her right here where we were dancing. Then I decided to make her realize who she was dancing with, cause I am pretty sure she hasn't noticed yet, "Did u ever find your clothes?" I mumbled in her ear she got the chills then looked up instantly grinning.

"Godric, oh I missed u so much, I thought u would never speak to me again for beating u that day on the field." she mumbled in my ear making me excited .

"lets go to our special place to catch up for lost time?" I really wanted to be alone with her, so I can kiss her all over and make her truly mine. I want to give her the ring my mother gave me to give it to her, my mother was right about me wanting Zelda all along.

"Lets" she replied.

We snuck off pretty good, her hand in mine, I felt the electricity in her touch.

We were under the falls in the cave alone, the moon light being our only resource of light. I could tell she was nervous, so was I. my manly hood was solid and yearning for more. We didn't know how to start it. Suddenly I was pinned to the floor. Her lips crashed against mine, she was grinding on me and I couldn't take it no more,I had to feel something more and soon. She was hot and wet from my hands cupping her cheeks as I rolled her on her back my clothing went off her dress stayed on but I removed her undergarments and found her little knife wrapped where she said it was. She was a bit ticklish as hand rubber her hot wet center she moaned in my mouth, I needed to feel her already before I went insane. At first it was hard to just slip inside easily, as soon as I got my tip in she moaned louder in my mouth. I couldn't help my self so I just pushed it through in one big thrust filling her completely, the best feeling I ever had, she moaned low. I groaned as I started to feel her tighten even more as her legs clenched tighter and her hands grasping my cheeks squeezing as every thrust was deepened in side I felt her tightened up again and sent me over pleasure and I felt our release come at the same time she moaned loudly as I moaned and jerked her neck arched back in fulfillment I collapsed on top of her "Zelda you r mine forever now, no turning back now, u are my love my everything. Here is a ring to declare our love forever and always where it and never take this off." I was on my knees as I placed the ring on her ring finger and sealed it with a kiss. " I am yours forever Godric, I will be your wife, and I yield to you" when I heard those words come out of her beautiful mouth I had so much pride. " we will have sons, and daughters Zelda?" I wanted her to bare my children, but was unsure how she might have felt about that, "as many as u wish me to have my love!" I kissed her deeply, she was the woman of my dreams, so perfect and all mine. She loved me, I love her, in that moment I knew the meaning of being "whole", she was my purpose I was hers, some say perfection is impossible to achieve, I found that to be false, I truly felt the meaning of perfection as we fell asleep in each others arms

Suddenly bringing us back down to earth, we were startled from the agonize screams of terror and pain coming from the village we went back to the cave where Zelda kept our armor and swords. Then we were off to see what was going on, there were warriors from a far away land capturing our villagers to sell to slavery. I was infuriated at the sight of our mothers wounded on the floor, my mother was being raped by men in our cot, while Zelda's mother was murdered on the floor,

"Mama!" cried Zelda in horror, I tried to comfort her, but knew she was not one for comfort, she had tears hysterically coming down her face, she then pulled herself together. I'll never forget the look on her face as she looked me in my eyes with a predatory wild grin, no words were necessary, then we nodded and just released the relentlessness spirit that feel upon us we were unstoppable, we were the last of the village left to seek and destroy every intruder in our paths.

I killed all those men in an instant ,but my mother was beyond help. Her final words were "Your father would be so proud of u, I love u my boy", I cried hysterically as she took her final breath and shut her eyes forever, I placed one final kiss goodbye on her fore head then said " be with my father now in the after world, we will meet again one day mama I love u" Now I was enraged, I was blood thirsty, something within me released, something dark. I was relentless Zelda and I found each other and kissed once more before we finished them off. There was almost none left but three and they were circling Zelda, she got them all, just as she thought it was safe to put her sword down I screamed in terror "behind u!" I screamed right when she turned to fight he stabbed her through `her side, still strong and showed no weakness even after that, with one swift swing of her sword she took off his arm, and was not done yet she wanted him to suffer for her blood shed she took his other then his legs the man was screaming in agony, begging her to end his life as he began shaking violently going into shock, she felt nothing and left him there to bleed to death, and grinned at the screams he made, she looked blood thirsty. I was turned on by the way she killed with a grin. Merciless, relentless, animalistic predatory instinct . Her white dress was now spotted with blood. breaking my train of thoughts, She fell to the floor "NO!, ZELDA!" I cried out running to her side hysterically horrified. " Zelda, we must get out of here now!" I cried, trying to lift her dead weight .

"Godric, I cant move!" she cried angrily in pain. We both looked into each others eyes knowing our journey together was at its end. And then she gave me a pleading agonizing expression , the look on her face spoke clearly, she wanted me to leave her there so I can get away safely, I ignored her knowing that I can not live without her.

She placed her hand on my cheek then said "Kiss me my love" as a tear fell from her red swollen eye, I kissed her with all I had. Knowing she was saying goodbye.

"Go Godric" she mumbled and began to cough up more blood.

" I can't" I mumbled my voice almost failing me.

Her hand placed in my hand, then she brought my hand to her heart and held it in a embrace tightly, "You must Godric," does she realize what she is asking of me?

"NOT WITHOUT YOU!" I screamed stubbornly. I began cry like a whining child as I was pleading for her to let me die with her, beside her, "I cant do it Zelda, please don't ask that of me" as she was slowly bleeding to death in my arms.

"Godric do u love me?," she mumbled to me

Ignoring her question, "If u die, I die with u , I cant live without u Zelda" my heart was breaking, I was more than prepared to end my life after she took her final breath.

"you know I do" I replied. She was about to say the words I couldn't fight.

"Then u will do as I wish of u, my final request so I can leave this world in peace and not in agony knowing you ended your life for me, I love u more than anything, and I need u to be strong, you have to live your life for me, this is not good bye, we will meet again one day, but this night Godric, is not your last, u will die when you lived to be old and grey, I will be waiting for u at the gates of the after life with a smile on face cause I know you will have a lot to talk about, and I want to hear a lot about your journey" she mumbled, and I couldn't deny her final request.

I gave her one last kiss and looked into her eyes one last time as she cut a piece of her hair, a curl then placed it in my palm then closed my grip I kissed her hand still looking back at her. Then ran deep into the darkness, my heart shattered, my eyes swollen ,red and empty. Alone

Vampire who was fascinated with my beauty or so that was how he explained and all I remembered waking from my death buried in the belly of the earth surrounding me, and I was relentless with every human that crossed my path, my maker David was impressed with my hostility, he thought I would still have human emotions still at first after the first couple of kills but I showed none.

I wanted to end it all, I wanted to make a mends so I could join my beloved in this place they all call heaven, I know she has to be there, she was so innocent and full of life. I know if I meet the sun, my life in exchange for the ones I took. This god of theirs sounds pretty forgiving in the bible, I read it through and through and this is my only chance to see her again. Breaking my train of thoughts I hear a girl screaming, maybe this is sign from this god, maybe if I save her he will grant me my wish!"

It was easy breaking out , and what do I see? Hugo unconscious on the floor and the Gabe the so called man of god, I say my judgment was off, the young woman had the same color hair as my Zelda, I grabbed him and held him from the back of his neck like nothing, pretty good for a vampire who cant remember the last time ones fed, she was looking at me wide eyed "Godric?" she questioned.

I felt a certain presence approaching the woman mumbled "Bill" she assumed, but I knew better, "no" I said knowingly, "I am here my child!" I proclaimed. There in all his golden glory 'Eric'

He was before me with eyes full of relief , "Godric" he said, wide eyed , as he bowed before me, I decided to just go with them, this woman was special , she had a certain appeal, one that I cant resist finding what it is, I will stay a little longer.

We got everyone out safe thanks to Jason, who I found out was Sookie's older brother., yet he is human, Sookie on the other hand is definitely mixed with Fae blood, I wonder if she knows it.

We were all at the nest, and I could think about was her, she reminded me of Zelda, yes that's why, Eric reminded me of her also. I summoned Eric "You called for me master?" I looked him in the eyes, "I wish for u to bring the telepath to me, and alone, this is a command child" I commanded him and he was off. I left no room for discussion, he was back with her smiling bright as can be.

"You called?" said Sookie.

"Does it please you that I did so?, or was I out of line?" I asked .

"Don't be silly Godric, I am sure u know I owe u my life, u did save me from a horrible fate, have u not been there on time I probably would not be standing here right now!" said Sookie.

"You owe me nothing dear Sookie, but there is a reason I sent for u," I paused to see her reaction, she wanted me to proceed, "there is something I want to ask u, shall u decline it or comply that is your choice and your choice alone." I pause once again and saw she was gesturing for me to proceed, "I would like to have your company for a full day and night, only so I can somehow find peace before meeting the sun, after the full day we both shall prepare for the masquerade ball on new years held at hotel Camilla and there u will rejoin your vampire companion once again, but u must comply the last and final request I ask of u, stay with me until my whole body catches fire and I am no more at the end of the night,

so what do u think Miss. Stackhouse, will u except my request?" she looked worried almost like she was getting emotional, "I do owe u, so I must except, but I don't want you to meet the sun, I mean u are too valuable, u can actually make a difference in the vampire community, doesn't that mean anything to u ?"

Cried Sookie.

'My innocent Sookie, I fear you don't know what I have done, how many innocent lives I taken for the sport of it, I wasn't always the vampire I am tonight. I just don't think like vampire any more, and it seems there is more to my story that I must tell u tomorrow when it is just us, I will tell u things no other soul knows but myself and god. Well it seems I have taken too much of your time, u may return to your vampire companion for now to let him know of our plans, and Sookie?" I asked "yes Godric?" she answered. "tell no one of my plans to meet the sun" I didn't want Eric to know especially, he did not know Zelda or of my mortal life. "of course, my lips are sealed, u have my word Godric" and with that she was gone.

" Godric? What is it that u ask of Sookie?" asked Eric.

"for her spend a complete day and night with me" he seemed a little jealous,

"what? What did Miss. Stackhouse have to say to that?" he looked smug as though he assumed she denied my request, "she excepted my request and plans to accompany me like I asked of her" his reaction was amusing to watch, "Well, I guess u got in her head before I could!" Eric teased. I just ignored him.

"Child would u make sure she complies with our agreement, and if Mr. Compton Feels the need to talk with me then send him my way. I am most disappointed in u that u would allow Mr. Compton to deceive and seduce the poor innocent Sookie the way he did"

He looked surprised, well maybe he didn't know about Sophie Anne's interests in for Sookie, " I don't know what u are talking about, enlighten me" said Eric.

Before I was taken, the Queen and I had some business to discus and Bill Compton just happened to come by, and since the Queen favors me and finds me to be a loyal alliance she allowed me to remain while they were discussing about how Sookies loyalty to Bill and how much longer he needs to create the bond stronger, she should be ready by a month, to move in to the palace where Sophie Anne can have full control over her, I thought u would know since it was going on within your Area"

He looked enraged "interesting, this is new to me , and it will surely be dealt with as soon as possible I assure u"


	2. Chapter 2

"Not Without You"

"Bills Deceit"

(Recap: He looked enraged "interesting, this is new to me , and it will surely be dealt with as soon as possible I assure u" said Eric.)

Sookie's pov: 

**Something is happening to me, when Godric held my hand in his grip, I advanced with my ability now able to read Vampires mind. Godric is my savior, and he seemed so innocently beautiful and youthful, I wonder if I could trust him with my new secret, I already found out through Godric's mind, of Bill's inquiry to find out everything about me, to seduce me and create a blood bond so no one else would be able to take me away before I submit completely under her Majesty's protection, I am only pretending to smile, inside I am screaming in agony, how could he do this to me?, I cant believe the first man I ever loved and my first for everything relating to intimacy, was a fake, a really good actor, It was all a lie. How could I trust any Vampire right now, if they found out of my new found ability, I am a dead woman walking, why do I have to have this curse? What did I do that was so bad that u allow me all this pain and heartache god? Oh well crying about it isn't going to do me any good right now!**

**Here comes Bill, this is going to be interesting, **

"**There u are Sookie!, I was looking for u all over, so what did the Sherriff want with you, What did he say, did he say anything of me?" asked Bill, he thinks the Sherriff told me about him out of jealousy, Godric just didn't want to make me feel uncomfortable in his home, in fact he thought I would think he was lying about Bill, God bless Godric , he is so concerned about my well being when it is me who owes him more than what I can offer him,**

'_Ok Sookie , don't smack Bill across the face right now! Be calm, be calm, his time would come eventually'_** I thought to my self.**

**He was smiling at me, while he spoke to me, he should win a award for his performance, he really had me fooled. I looked in his mind, to check to see if it was Bill Godric was talking about in his mind, I couldn't believe it, or I didn't want to believe it really, that son of a bitch! It is true,**

"**Hay baby, well why would he summon me, just to talk about u darling?, Of course he said how lucky you are to have such a astonishing beautiful woman who has so much compassion, understanding for your kind, that's all" I said in my most 'over joy' way with a huge smile the whole time, that's when I grabbed his hand, as he said , **

"**Well everyone already knows that!" he said trying to flatter me even more, **

**I seen in his mind that it was all true about the queen and, Hadley?! She is the one who told the queen about me**

"**OH GOD, NO!" I cried in urgency, oops it slipped, **

'Just smile again and say its ok, u r fine, before u blow it SOOKIE!'

**How could that son of a bitch just set me up with the Ratrays like that?, he actually watched the whole thing, down to the very last kick to my rib cage, he did all that just to form a blood bond with me, so he could always know where I am and how I feel. I think I am going to be sick right now, **

**He knew who I was already, and he thought I was naïve, and easy to under mind, and gullible, and so trusting of him, and then he would report on a weekly basis and laugh at my beliefs, and how he had me every which way in bed, god dammit!, forget this shit, I have to tell Godric since he seemed to like me, maybe he can help me, cause I am not sleeping in the same room with this lying a-hole! Calm down Sookie, cause u are not sure how this play out , plus Bill can just decide to force u to go to the queen, **

"**Sookie what's wrong?, you look like your going to pass out, are u ok sweetheart?" asked Bill, **

"**I didn't mean to scare u Bill I just need a little air, and I will be fine" good he looked like he didn't catch that, but Godric does!, here he comes, good maybe he'll offer me a room, please god!, **

"**Sookie you should lay down, I have a guest room prepared for you just in case" , all of a sudden, **_"Sookie there is something I must tell u, its urgent, but it has to be in private, so just play it off that u need to rest and tell Compton u wish to be alone!" _**said Godric, knowing I would hear him, forget how he knows I just want to get away from this snake,**

"_But Godric how do u know I can read Vampires thoughts?" _**I asked Godric, kind of scared of what might happen,**

"_You are astonishing child!, you can also commute back and fourth . Well I been alive for a long time, long enough to know when a person is feeling in distress and uncomfortable even when they r trying their best to hide it , u need not fear child , no harm will come of u under my and Eric's protection, I assure u" _**Godric thought, **

"_considering 2000 and something years of observing human gestures and face expressions, I been watching u and I realized your behavior when I thought of Bills Deceit and the queens plans, u flinched trying to hold your composure, not to give away your new found ability, but then again I was not sure if I was just imagining things, but when u said "OH GOD NO!" , that just confirmed My speculations to be true" _

"_I can read only vampire thoughts, no one but Eric knows, and now you do to, Eric can only read my thoughts, but only when I allow him to, I can block him out, I really don't know how that works, being around as long as I have, you start gaining more power I guess being a vampire u start advancing in magical measures perhaps!, I stopped listening in on the dark repulsive thoughts long ago though, it can be a real pain if u know what I mean, especially when I couldn't control it at first,"_** Thought Godric,**

"_Alritey then , so your not going to kill me now r u ?" _**I said, still a little shaken by the whole thing ,**

"_Of course not Sookie, but we might want to keep that little secret between just us three," _**Thought Godric, knowing I was listening,**

"_Us three? Who is the third?" _**I asked curiously**_,_

"_Eric, he can only read my thoughts remember dear one?, do not fear him, he actually has a soft spot for you!" _**Said Godric, as Eric hissed toward Godric for sharing that with me, it was funny, I noticed Godric and I been looking in each others eyes for a long moment, breaking our train of thoughts,**

"**Oh Sherriff that wont be necessary, she just needs air!" said Bill,**

"**Actually Bill I do feel a bit dizzy, and a bed would be great right now, thank you so much Sherriff" I said, **

"**Isabelle, escort Miss. Stackhouse to the guest room please!" Godric said, as Isabelle Grabbed my hand, and saw that her thoughts were of Hugo and his deceit, and Bill was following, **

"**Bill I wish to rest alone right now, I'm sorry Bill, with the week I been having I think it would be best, u understand don't u ?" I gave him my pleading expression, I do know how to act just fine my self, oh I was really doing it well, not good enough I guess, **

"**Sookie we are leaving , enough of this madness, ever since u met the Sherriff u been acting strange, and I had enough, so if u would excuse us Sherriff, but we are leaving!" bill hissed, **

grabbing me by the arm forcefully, as the other vampires within the nest growled at Bills reluctant tone, toward Godric who looked at me ,

"_Sookie may I send him away?, I wont if u want him to stay, but he is disrespecting me in my nest in front of my underlings, u r the only one stopping me from telling him about his deceit, and use that as the perfect excuse to send him out of my area," _**thought Godric knowing I would hear him,**

"_I don't mind! Quite frankly I don't give a rats ass about ever seeing him again!" _**I said looking to Eric, Eric wanted to murder Bill and was waiting for either my approval or his masters,**

"_Eric , my child , do what u do best, and go to the study, don't want u to stain my rug now!" _**Godric thought to Eric mentally, **

Eric grinned wildly then bowed his head, he reminded me of a little child getting the toy he wanted for Christmas,

Eric came right before we reached the door to leave, all he did was growled at Bill and dared him to defy, I actually loved Eric right now, though I still have Bills blood in me forever, which means he will always know where I am, another thing I considered was asking Godric if he could bond with me, I heard the older the Vampire the stronger the bond, but since he was planning on dying soon, which I am hating that fact right now considering I like him, he is so trust worthy and a real good listener, maybe I mean just maybe I can get him to stay somehow since he did save my life. I mean its only fair right?, if he dies then the bond dies off, and then I am left to fend on my own, unless Eric would do one with me, now that I can read his thoughts maybe it wouldn't be so bad, wait hello Sookie u will be sexually attracted to him, oh Gran! I wish u were here to guide me, and tell me what I should do,

Reading Eric's mind was oddly not what I expected at all, He was 100% honest with me, he doesn't understand Love, that is why he hates it, and detests it when he can, only because he don't like caring for a human like he does for me, that's why he hissed at Godric! Now I have no idea what I feel about that information, I mean come on he was supposed to be the bad vampire, the cheater, the villain, not Bill!, my perception was off, I was wrong, I didn't see this coming,

I know I am going to go crazy, I can hear a lot of Vampires mind, I'm sure of that much cause I felt their Blood lust, and most of them were dark and repulsive, others sexually disturbing too much information!, Isabelle walked me up stairs, we came to the end of the hallway, in a room with black and white furnishings, with surprise, surprise, no windows, and beautifully placed, the closet was oddly huge and a walk in one, my luggage was here, as if Godric was considering on making me sleep here to night anyway, so maybe he was going to tell me sooner than I thought, but I found out anyway because of my advance in my ability, When I touched Godric, I felt how powerful he was, just by a simple touch of his skin,

"**Here we are Sookie, I placed the fresh clothing on the dresser, cause the Sherriff said u will retire here tonight, u have everything u need here already, your clothes are here in the closet, The Sherriff had Stan pick them up for u, hours ago, when he asked u to accompany him for a full day, you remember, don't worry about a thing, Bill wont come near u again." said Isabelle, **

I was astonished that Godric took a load off me, I thought they were going to kill me if they knew I can read their minds,

"**Oh thank u so much!" I began to cry, **

I don't know whether or not it was about being freed from that lying snake, or feeling betrayed the only man I ever loved, and the tears were flowing freely, thank god I can cry now, it was starting to feel heavy of a burden to pretend any more, I don't know how Bill can stand it so long, it is confusing and hard, it fazed him none, which is pretty scary when u think about it,

"**It's going to be ok Sookie, I know how it feels my dear friend!", said Isabelle , **

blood tears escaped her beautiful brown eyes, I felt her hurt and wanted her to feel better so when I hugged her I just went to some peaceful state of my mind of pure clarity and release, I felt peaceful and I forgot everything of pain in that moment I was freed, suddenly Isabelle gasped,

"**Sookie!, thank you, how did u do that?!" Isabelle chanted, **

she was hysterically happy, she pulled away to look me in the eyes,

"**Did What?, But all I did was hug u darling !" I mused, knowing that something happened, **

"**I saw a white light and felt tingling, like a jolt of electricity, a good kind of electricity of laughter and happiness!" she explained, **

yet I had no idea what I did, I guess it happened in the most natural way,

"**Isabelle , you need to wish the people good night, I already retired for the night, see if Eric is finish dealing with the problem for me, he is in the study, and if he is , see that he comes to see me before he retires", Godric commanded, **

I didn't hear the door open so maybe there is a secret passage way somewhere, I must investigate, now where would I be if I was a secret hidden passage door? I had to see, I would definitely be in the closet, I took a peek while the vampires were busy conversing in another language, and there it was, and it was opened, it was dark, I had always wanted to see one of these,

"**Humm?" I thought out loud to myself, **

looking at the door in the Closet, Isabelle caught on before Godric, he was still serious, and she chuckled a bit, then Godrics brows furrowed , as he looked my direction to see what amused Isabelle, when he saw me looking at that closet door getting a kick at opening it and closing it, he then cleared his throat, which caused me flinched at the sudden noise of his clearing the throat,

"**having fun dear Sookie?" he mused, **

with amused eyes and smiled widely, they looked at me like I was a animal in the zoo and it was their first time seeing me, it was funny, then I said,

"**LOADS OF FUN!" I mused, **

as they both looked at each other then to me and chuckled, then Godric snapped back to serious and Isabelle was blank again,

" **Right away Sherriff, is there anything else I can do for u?" asked Isabelle, **

"**Yes, Please thank Stan for me, for doing a job well done" Godric added, **

"**And Isabelle, thank you for everything, I am forever grateful for your loyalty" said Godric, **

"**You are mostly welcomed, you are my Sherriff and I am thankful for your compassion" Isabelle bowed, **

as did Godric, and she was gone, I was still getting a kick out of the secret passage way, it was extremely dark, and I couldn't help but be curious, he watched me and I was so psyched about it, I never seen one in my life, only in movies, so u can imagine how I felt to actually see one for my self,

"**I take it your learning how to use your fairy abilities?, Isabelle looked quite cheerful again, and I am sure she is happy again thanks to u!", asked Godric, **

whispering in my ear, I had no idea he was so close behind me, I got the chills, I was puzzled though, what does he mean fairy abilities, did I hear him right?, I turned away from the door to be 3 inches away from his face, it was, how do u call it, sending butterflies through my stomach, I didn't want to rape the Vampire so I just stepped away from the chocolate cake, cause I was addicted to it and I was a diabetic!, I know I just broken up with Bill but I am a woman and we have our weak moments right? In this case really weak, I don't know what it was, but I better cut it out before I scare the poor Vampire away,

"**my what abilities?" I asked, **

not knowing what he is talking about, I tilted my head to the side,

"**you r a Fae child, its ok Sookie, u don't understand yet, the reason your abilities advanced when you touched my hand is because Fairies seem to regenerate their powers from other magical creature, Though Bill is a Vampire, he is not old enough to have that kind of effect on u, I am sure that my age made a big difference for u, Fairy's are usually afraid of our kind, because the fear of being drained, so sometimes that's why they prefer to remain anonymously, in private and away from our kind, but like I said when fairy's need a power boost they make deals, and sometimes even exchange blood to regenerate, it's a wonder , what the exchange of blood between u and I, what would that do to u? I only touched your hand and look what a simple touch of my skin has done for u!" said Godric, **

now this is quite weird, yet maybe it explains a lot, to tell the truth I really don't care what I am anymore, not so much as keeping the Queens sick hands away from me, so if I am a fairy, I hope I'm a good and powerful one!,

"**I was going to ask u about that, what should I do?, I mean I drank Bills blood while he was under the Queens orders, so wouldn't I have to drink a more older Vampires blood to be on the safe side and all, and create a bond?" I asked,**

hoping I am right about that,

"**Oh of course!, that must've slipped my mind, well I can do it for u, for now, but I'm afraid the timing is not so good, but then there is Eric, he is second oldest, and he is my child so the bond would be just as strong, what ever u would like my little fairy! I still would like u to drink mine, just out of my curiosity" Said Godric, **

his thoughts were so sincere to his words I knew he wasn't trying to scheme me in any way, so I had to say yes to him and Eric, though five hours ago this would have never crossed my mind, I just might consider doing the bond with both,

"**I want to do the bonding thing with u both then, cause I know u wouldn't stay just for me, a big nobody, and because I guess I need to get all the fairy powers I can get to defend myself from the queens minions, right?, and another reason would be because Eric is the Sherriff of the area I live in so he can protect me, right, or I am missing the big picture of something?" I asked**

"**I will make a deal with u, since you are full of surprises, and I am even more fascinated with u even more, it seems the more I know about u, the more intrigue I feel and fascination, so I promise to stay a little longer for u, as long as u keep me interested I will stay, trust me dear one u don't even have to try, every little glance or gesture u make fills me with curiosity, that never happened to me before,**

**So do u know how the bonding ritual takes course?" asked Godric,**

Not really! I thought u just need a drop to be bonded, I never was told about the ritual thing,

"**Well I never did a ritual with Bill, I am not really certain, but we don't know what Eric would say about it yet? What if he says no Godric, he might not even want to protect me?" I asked nervously,**

"**I know u picked in his head, u seen all the thoughts he has are mostly concerning of u!, he would definitely consider it! Said Godric, **

so sure of his Childs decision, really I didn't even consider doing a bond with Eric, I mean eewww **it's **Eric!,

"**He's quite right, he never is wrong about that stuff" said Eric from the closet door,**

"**What is it with you Vampires and secret passage doors?!" I hissed, as Eric came in the same passage as Godric did, the closet, hidden passage way, **

**Eric was amused with my anger as usual, **

"**Now if u heard everything, then u know what I am about to ask u right?" I asked already aggravated with him,**

"**You know Sookie, perhaps u didn't consider to think disliking me was all of Bills doings through his blood, he told me the truth, he said he was sending his hate through the bond, that's why u cant stand me, he was ordered to create the bond for those purposes alone, so no one could get inside your head, to steal u away , he was sent to court u in through trust, and then tell u of the truth when it was too late to stop it from happening, see for your self, read my mind" said Eric , looking serious right now, **

**I guess that makes sense, I did hate Eric for simply being Eric,**

"**We will get to that after, who cares about Bill, I want to get the bond done already, but is it possible to be bonded with two vampires at once?" I asked blushing a bit, while looking at Godric, he seemed so neutral smiling away innocently,**

"**Yes but it would be too powerful, u know what happens already, being attracted to the two of us, now Godric's Blood is twice more powerful than mine, I am not sure you can handle it I have never done this with any human, but for u I would if u want, as for Godric, I don't think he has bonded with a human either, so do u want to do it Sookie? U CANT CHANGE YOUR MIND ABOUT THIS ONCE U DO, IT IS PERMANENT" said Eric,**

"**I don't care, we are all adults here, though in reality I am a child to u Vampire immortals!, how do we start?" I asked,**

"**I shall go first, and Eric shall go last, it shall take a full day and night for both bonds, well Sookie I guess we get a day after all, child please leave us until morrow evening!" and with that Eric was gone through the door this time, Godric locked the door, and my heart began to beat fast,**

"**Are u frightened ?, your heart is out of control, we should get comfortable, usually the bonded ritual takes place during the hour of making love, but I know that is out of the question for us, I never intended making u do anything u didn't want to do, so let me think," asked Godric, pacing the room, with a thoughtful expression, normally I would say he was right on about that part, for some reason I am feeling a little loose tonight, at ease kinda go with the flow, Idealistic state of mind, **

**that's Jason, he said being idealistic is way of life, yes Jason if u consider sex with a strange woman u just met as a considered idea, then yeah I guess that is what it is, my poor brother will bone any thing with a smile and breast, poor boy, I fear for his immune system, 'FOR HIS HEALTH', well what are the chances two handsome men, Vampires, who seem to adore u and find u attractive, want to be your night in shiny armor?, and it has been more than a week since I had any sex, I wonder why he wouldn't make love to me, maybe he doesn't think I am sexy in that way, **

"**You wouldn't want to make love to me?" there! I said it, I really have guts today! I am on fire, so forward, oddly Jason would be proud of the courage I am embracing, with two Vampires on the other hand, he would probably consider me clinically ins|ane,**

"**Well I figured u didn't see me in that way, and I wasn't sure if u would take offense of such requests, considering I am 2000 years old, and u to me are still innocent, and beautiful, u wouldn't want to do such things with a monster like me" Godric mumbled,**

**as he revealed his chest and tattoos, by removing his shirt, he is right about me getting offended by that kind of request, I am now single though, I have my weak moments and look at him, what would u do in this situation?, I say go for the kill,**

"**I usually never do this, I have slept with Bill only, no one else, but since I no longer belong to him, **then I am pretty much my self now, and I wish to give my body to u tonight, if u would have me, I mean a one time thing though,", I said blushing at the ancient hot Vampire, I had no idea what came over me, but I didn't like it, nor did I detest it,

"**Once again u surprise me, It would be an honor to make love to u Miss. Stackhouse," said Godric, **

as he began flashing me a fantastic smile,

He was nervous about this, he was thinking it was a dream come true, I thought that was sweet, he also never slept with a woman who reminded him of his Zelda, who was his beloved Zelda, oh she was his true love, and she was dying in his arms the last time he saw her, poor thing, we both need this,

"**I had sex with many woman, Zelda is the only girl I ever made love to, now I will make love to you?" he mumbled in my ear, **

as we both were naked, under the covers, with a candle being the only light, it had a lamp cover, now we were looking in each other's eyes, I was eager for him so I kissed him, at first he didn't kiss me back, but I put more passion within it and then he kissed me with all that we had, and we explored each others mouths with our tongue, and I felt his man hood perk up, and boy was he gifted in that compartment, for a youthful looking guy he sure had a manly design I must admit his is much bigger than Bills, he began to grope my body and explore my shape, and form, he then grasped my thighs sliding me on my back in one swift movement, he then whispered,

"**what did I do that was deserving such a pleasure as this, you are truly impeccable" Godric whispered in my ear,**

driving me wild, I felt his manhood close to my doorway, and then he cupped my breast in his hand and then leveled my pelvis , pulling me closer to him by my thighs grasping them with passion and yearning, then he prolonged it by a passionate kiss, I was already breathing hard and wanted fulfillment already and that's when he entered me with one solid thrust I was leveled perfectly as his hands held my cheeks for more leverage, I moaned in his mouth, he grinned at the moans I made,

"**your moans are like music to my ears, sing some more my little fairy!" he groaned ,**

as I felt my self clenching tightly, around his manhood, clenching as it couldn't take no more immense pleasure and that's when he bit his tongue then kissed me as I sucked as hard as I could, I sucked a good amount of his blood, his blood was surprisingly sweet, not like the bittersweet rusty taste like Bills, I floating in heaven now as he made me open my eyes

"**open your eyes, let me seek you deeply, explore your horizons widely, and get lost in your splendor, to taste u, be the sweetest high known to I" Godric whispered in my ear,**

then kissed me like his life depended on it, immense pleasure,

"**Ummm" I moaned,**

accelerated, was the motion we were feeling, my climax was in its stage of tingle and quiver, wet and hot, sweat running down my face, I was in mid Ecstasy, he crashed his lips against mine, rolling on to his back , letting me ride him home to his release, feverish red hot cheeks laced with his kisses, I made him groan in pleasure as he grasped my cheeks making me ride him faster as his fangs extended, at its full length, he grabbed my hair roughly kissing me as I felt him grow bigger, and bigger then he sat up , I was still riding him his hand running through my hair, pulling me closer, then he bit into my neck, it was so fast, he was jerking as he growled, then quivered, then fell back, he looked like he was sleeping, he looked like he was breathing , it was assuring , although I knew he had no need for air as I did, it was the best climax I ever experienced, I was going to get off of him,

"**AH ah" said Godric, **

**he shook his head 'Uh, uh!' , he wanted to hold me in his embrace, I fell asleep, he thought I was sleeping as he began to weep, **

"**my Zelda" whispered Godric, **

he was petting my locks of curls as he continue to weep, he was like Human , this 2000 year old Vampire was thinking about the night he lost Zelda, he was 17 years old, they grew up together and he wanted to die together but she made him promise that he would live for her, I couldn't help but cry, I couldn't stand watching the tragic memory take reply all over and over again, the painful memory of her dying wish for him, it was breath taking , not in a good way, I felt his pain and smelt his bloody tears running down his face stained his pale flesh with his hurt, I wish I could take away that pain, it was hard to endure for me alone how could he do it , for 2000 years, and finally he wanted to give up and meet the sun in exchange for the life he taken from many innocent souls, he had so much sorrow 2000 years , His life ended before it can begin, at first I didn't understand why he wanted to end his life, now I understand completely, he wished to somehow see her again in the afterlife like she said, he still has the golden lock of hair that she cut off that night she died she placed it in his hand and he kissed her hand one last time he looked deeply in her eyes and thought to him self,

"**NOT WITHOUT YOU!" **

**I am not quite sure how long we slept for, all I know is I woke up to Eric's face,**

"**Sookie, good your awake at last, we must get that bond started if we want to make the ball tomorrow, that is unless you changed your mind" said Eric, now looking at Godric's lifeless form, **

"**Looks like u tired the old man,"**

"**ERIC DO YOU MIND? I JUST WOKE UP, LET ME SHOWER FIRST AND ATLEASE EAT A BIT IF U DON'T MIND!, DAMM THAT SECRET DOOR!"**

"**One day Sookie I'll grow on you, you better get use to it, cause after the,_____"**

"**I know already Eric, now could u please give me some privacy?!" I asked annoyed,**

"**Don't take your sweet time either, I am a busy Vampire, with a busy schedule so when your done meet me in the study please" said Eric with a smirk, then he disappeared, Godric was still out, I felt kind of dizzy from last nights ritual, and now I'm going to have to sleep with a Vampire who enjoys getting me angry, and now I am going to bond with him as well? Oh my word!, he is one big Viking, I don't know if I could handle such a big man, **

**I also was thinking about what I seen in Godrics mind last night, so much hurt and pain, he wants his Zelda, how could I be so cruel after knowing what I know now, how could I make him stay?, I cant b so selfish.**

**Eric's pov:**** The girl has no idea what she got her self into, I'm going to show her what she's been missing, Bill Compton was a rookie when it came to woman, we shared a couple of humans back then at a orgy held at the Queens estate long ago, he was pathetic.**

**Bill Compton sure got his, last night, I had him shaking with fear, how dear he try to fight back!, he should have known better that threats only make me angrier, he begged me to let him go, I did but someone was waiting for him at the back entrance, Lorena, turns out they were sleeping together here and there, he put it as he was commanded to, the way he kissed her, said only one thing to me, he didn't mind me claiming her after all the lies. what time is it, where is that little fairy? Feisty one that woman is! Godric looked wasted! Hehehe, I never seen him so drained after a sex encounter, Sookie must be a wild one to drain a well experienced Vampire like Godric, I am pretty sure he drained her as well, she was looking more vibrant though. **


	3. black and white masquerade ball 3

"Not without you"

Chapter 3 Black And White Masquerade Ball

(Recap: **Bill Compton sure got his, last night, I had him shaking with fear, how dear he try to fight back!, he should have known better that threats only make me angrier, he begged me to let him go, I did but someone was waiting for him at the back entrance, Lorena, turns out they were sleeping together here and there, he put it as he was commanded to, the way he kissed her, said only one thing to me, he didn't mind me claiming her after all the lies. what time is it, where is that little fairy? Feisty one that woman is! Godric looked wasted! Hehehe, I never seen him so drained after a sex encounter, Sookie must be a wild one to drain a well experienced Vampire like Godric, I am pretty sure he drained her as well, she was looking more vibrant though.)**

Erick ordered the masks and the black and white attire for the night ahead of time. The gown for Sookie was already fitted perfectly to her standards. Godric and Sookie were still resting and it was already 6:30 pm. Erick wanted to drop their Black and White ball attire by their room so that they can start to ready their self for the evening. Erick wants Sookie and cant wait till she is his. Though he did not understand why he felt he needed her so much. Eric does not like emotions because he did not understand them. Sookie was awake. In fact she has been awake for hours thinking about how she was going to support Godric and his original plan. Sookie tried number of times to put her self in Godrics shoes but found she couldn't bare the lost as he did. Godric forced himself to endure it all for 2000 years. And now she knew she couldn't watch him do it any longer. Godric was eternally grateful for her choice to let him go. Godric was now contemplating on how to break the news to Erick. He is his most valued creation. It was the Vikings battle skills and long golden blonde hair that caught Godrics interest. Erick looked exactly like Zelda the night she died. Relentless, merciless and beautiful. They had 1,000 years of love and companionship whether near or far. Erick will understand his choice if he knew why. He will. He has too.

Erick wasn't going to bond with Sookie until she has had plenty of rest because he was more than certain he was going to exhaust her completely. He didn't think Godric knew how much he would exhaust Sookie his self. He could be patient, he thought. Erick used the secret passage way to get to Godrics Day room. When he got their he noticed Sookie was already awake. She was still wrapped up in Godrics solid embrace with her eyes shut as if she was waiting for him to risen from the deep slumber of death. I was watching her in the darkness, the candlelight of course was dim almost dying out. He was starring at her for about 5 minutes when she suddenly opened her eyes to a blonde grinning vampire who she just loves to death. She gasped and flinched at first then en haled deeply like a huff and puff which is a definite sign of irritation. She snarled at the awkward situation. Her teeth clinched tightly then finally exhaled and opened her mouth to speak,

"Erick? A little privacy would be nice DAMMIT!" Sookie hissed angrily at her most favorite vampire.

"Perhaps it would be nice. However nice never suited me." Erick chuckled setting the suit and gown on the edge of the bed. Sookie eyed him suspiciously. Then noticed the gown which was fitted for her.

"oh is that the ?" she asked knowingly .

"its already 7:00pm and if we want to make it on time u two better get ready" Erick snapped walking out the bedroom door this time.

The whole nest was going to the black and white Masquerade ball. A new years ball celebration seemed to be a joke to a 2000 year old vampire like Godric. Last night on earth celebration indeed he thought. Celebrate. Godric thought about his 2000 years and thought. What hasn't he done at least once. Well he never laid a man. He just never looked at men in that sense. Well then again it is his last night on this lousy planet so he better make it worth it. Sleeping with a man I guess could be an option but considering my desires slash that off the to do before I die list. He thought in deep thought as he was in the shower. He thought he had to have Sookie one last time before he ended his sad dead life.

"Sookie!" Godric called in a seductive low deep voice. Sookie couldn't help but grin knowingly what he wanted and lust filled her entire being. She felt the same as him. One last time with Godric. She thought about their previous encounter was the best she ever had period. Never did sex feel so right on target. 2000 years of practice she thought.

"can I join u?" Sookie purred. Godric used his vampire speed to take her up against the shower wall, slowly and precisely. He took her alright. Warm water falling to their heated flesh. Sookie felt him completely in every thrust was accelerating. She arched her back and clenched her legs around his waist tightly as her feet curled and locked as she neared her climax both were in unison. Convulsing both moaned in pleasure and beyond satisfactory. Godric's fangs were out but he had no intent feeding from her again. Sookie would not make it to the ball if he were careless and drank from her again. He admired her beauty and crashed his lips with hers one last time before he left her to finish her shower and proceed readying for the festivities later this evening.

Isabelle was content with her self and was ready for the night in her black and white ball gown. Isabelle loved Hugo no doubt but not as much as she loved Godric though. Godric was the reason Isabelle forbid herself to change Hugo, because she had hope that Godric would someday realize he loves her too the way she loves him. If she changed Hugo she knew she would be tied forever with him and lose Godric completely forever. She couldn't do that. there are some things no one but Godric and herself know. Isabelle and Godric were lovers at one time. Before Hugo came into her life. Isabelle never had his heart. She didn't know she was just the cure for his loneliness at that time. She had no idea what he ever felt. Never. He always kept his past secret. He would turn away from her and sleep. She wanted to hold him sometimes and he would get up and go to his study when she would try to hug or kiss him. Though she is a Vampire she knows who she once had been in her mortal life. She cant see how anyone could forget their humanity. She will never admit that to a soul . She also cant show emotions being in second to such a high rank as Sherriff to all Vampires. She failed herself when she cried for a pet, her pet. Hugo. Godric stopped going to Isabelle's bed three months before she got Hugo. Godric cares for her deeply and even imagined had he been another vampire he would not mind giving her his heart but he was Godric and Zelda owned his heart always. Godric had no intent breaking Isabelle's heart. The fling happened in the most natural way and meant pleasure to him. As weeks turned to months he failed to notice the love in her eyes. He started to notice when she would ask the most personal questions and started to cuddle. that's when he had to end it for her sake. There was no hope there, not purposely. Godric wanted her to have a chance at happiness, though he would have stayed with her until his end, he couldn't do that to her it just wasn't fair.

It was 9:oopm and all the Vampires of the nest were ready with their mask close by. Godric's mask was all sequins and diamonds with black and white feathers, his tuxedo was black with white silk collar shirt with ruffles he looked adorably handsome. Stan was surprisingly wearing a tuxedo being all white. With a hat and his black mask, Erick was wearing a black suede tuxedo with white stripes on the side, and a half white half black suede mask with black feathers. Sookie had black silk gown that hugged her body. U can see all her shape perfectly. She her nice and full bosom thanks to Godric's blood she look extra radiant showing a good amount of cleavage enough to drive a vampire with blood lust insane. Isabelle is always perfection. She looked sensational and youthful with her gown. She usually looked mature and womanly with her usual business woman attire. She looked like she was younger when she wore sexy gowns for such occasions. Her gown was full length similar to Sookie's silk one, only difference is Isabelle's white silk with black satin and black embroidery of black roses. Her cleavage is stunning as well.

**Every ones spirit was Exuberant. Even Godric. They proceeded to the Camilla hotel for the black and white masquerade mall.**

* * *

**The ride was quiet. Isabelle tried her best not to look at Godric. Godric looked at her and thought to himself that she looked beautiful this evening. He always admired her attire. They were in a stretched limo and sitting across from Erick and Sookie. Stan was sitting in the front for security purposes. **

"**where here." said Sookie looking out the window. Godric noticed how Erick couldn't take his eyes off Sookie. Godric thought he better remind his child to wear his mask, actually remind everyone.**

"**MASKS EVERYONE!" reminded Godric.**

"**Oh that's right" said Erick and Sookie. Isabelle just sat there with her mask on waiting to exit the limo. Godric felt bad every time he looked into her hazel eyes. He was last to exit. He decided to grab her hand pulling her back in the limo. He needed to explain his self to her before he leaves at dawn. **

"**Godric?" Isabelle searched his face for answers. There was nothing.**

"**There is something I wish to explain to u before I part this world." Godric knew this look on her face, she understood. She knew what he meant and she gasped in pain. A red tear ran down her beautiful cheek. Godric didn't like how that made him feel.**

" **I don't want to see u cry." Godric usually was stern and hard with his underlings. However Isabelle gets to see his soft side once in a while when no one else is around. **

"**What did u expect? How contrary we are. I guess u really didn't notice my feelings for u grew more these last couple of years been quite torturous watching u ignore me. And now u want to remove yourself completely out of my life and out of this world??" he passed her his handkerchief. She cleared her throat and then continued.**

"**Do u hate me that much?" cried Isabelle. She didn't really understand. She was blaming herself for him wanting to end his life. God held both of her hands and kissed them. He didn't want to hurt her but he had to be with Zelda already. 2000 years is long enough. He thought.**

"**It has nothing to do with u Isabelle. In fact I was falling in love with u too. But it wasn't fair to u if I stayed with u. because I knew I had to end my existence one day." his voice started to run with emotions. He gathered himself together.**

"**She's waiting for me. The love of my life died 2000 years ago. And I can not go on any longer." he continued "Not without Zelda". Isabelle was surprised that he trust her enough to show emotions as he was doing in front of her. She liked that.**

**Godric explained to her about why he wanted her to take his place in his position as Sherriff. He also told him the heart breaking night and how he married his love and then lost her that night. He told her everything. When he was finished explaining it she understood and let him go from her heart. She smiled at how romantic he really is. For a vampire. She was happy to find out why he didn't give her his heart . It wasn't his to give. They put their masks on then proceeded in side with the rest of the nest. **

**The lighting was dim. Black and white indeed thought Godric.**

**The ballroom was full tonight. Every vampire in Dallas was there. Isabelle found Sookie, Eric, Stan at their table. Stan saw that everyone still had their coats on. Stan also saw Godric was the last one to the table so before Godric sat down Stan decide to make him take the cloaks to the cloak room for everyone.**

"**Godric since u are standing up can u do us a favor and take the cloaks to the cloak room for us?" he paused , "PLASE SHERRIFF?" Stan saying please? Godric was sure his heart would've stopped if he wasn't already dead. He tried to not laugh and chuckled. He had to take the cloaks since Stan said please. STAN!.**

"**of course Stan" Godric nod his head and made his way to the cloak room. His mask was a little lopsided. When he found the large walk in cloak room he bumped into somebody hard dropping all the cloaks to the floor. They knocked down two cloak racks.**

"**oh my." said Godric. He bumped into a woman. She chuckled at the situation. She reached to fix his mask. He let her. She was like him, Vampire. She had Black hair, green eyes, and a beautiful smile. Her hair was up with a cluster of curls on top. Her mask was all white with sequins and Small black feathers on the sides. Her bosoms were full and round. She had a black evening gown hugged her tiny waist. Her dress was perfect for her. She wore a lace necklace that was hidden within her bosoms so what ever it was, she didn't want to show it off. **

"**thank you." she said as Godric helped her off the floor. He nodded.**

"**No Problem." she began fixing her lace gloves. He couldn't help but check her out. She was gorgeous. Well at lease with the mask on he supposed. He wanted to see the rest but as a masquerade tradition they wait till 12:00 midnight to see her face. He is sure she has to be beautiful. She laughed out when he was silent and stared at her bosoms for quite sometime in a daze. She found it amusing. He snapped his head up quickly. **

"**my apologies. Forgive me. It seems my imagination has ran away with me" he was honest. Perhaps too honest. He then realized he just told her he was picturing her naked? He did! He thought she was going to slap him and leave. He opened his mouth to apologize but was caught off guard with her lips crashing into his. He had to touch her chest. She moaned and she turned him on. The door opened and they were pretending to pick up the cloaks that fell. "There u r. I been looking for u all over silly girl" said the older man vampire. Her mate? He thought. He wiped his mouth while he was on the floor picking the cloaks up.**

"**We bumped into each other. It was rather funny." she chuckled. The other one did too. The whole situation was quite un comfortable. **

"**come on. Alexander is waiting for us." said the male vampire she looked at Godric one more time then walked out with that vampire. And all he could think about was that kiss of passion. He most certainly had to fuck her before his last night ends. He was determined. However he knew she had to be someone's companion but tonight was his night and she seemed to want him too. She wants him and he knew it. He was behaving like a human. Wanted to fuck someone's mate. Definitely out of character. He thought. As he exited the cloak room he walked to the ballroom. **

………………………………

* * *

**Back at the table - **

**Godric looked for her as he walled to join the table. **

"**aha. There u are." Godric mumbled to himself. Everyone at his table followed his eyes with interest. Who put a mischievous grin on the usually kept Vampire. No one seen that grin before. Only Eric maybe 700 years ago. Thought Eric looking for the reason. He saw the Vampire Black haired green eyed beauty, with a white mask and a impeccable rack . Eric started to smirk and Sookie decided to get Eric's attention as she called the vampire from earlier who asked her to dance. He was sitting on the other table next to theirs. He got up from his seat and stretched his arm out toward Sookie and turned red. Godric caught it before Eric did and he chuckled. Sookie smiled at Godric and he nodded with a grin knowing the brilliant little human knows how to push Eric's buttons. Just then Eric eyes went to where Sookie was sitting. He looked frantic at first and scared he looked to Godric who was nodding toward the dance floor.**

"**Hehehe looks like she don't waist time my child." Godric teased the angered Viking. He growled.**

"**your not doing any better than I am" Eric teased back looking over to the woman. The woman was sitting with two male vampires. The other one must b Alexander. Thought Godric. Just then something happened Alexander came toward their table grinning at someone. He followed the guys eyes and saw it was Isabelle. He thought to himself that she deserves to be happy. The guy asked her if she wanted to dance so she took his hand and went to dance. Stan even got asked to dance. The only two left were Godric and Eric.**

"**look at them. Pathetic" Erick hissed looking at Sookie and her partner.**

"**No my son. Not pathetic." Eric looked up at Godric with a thoughtful look. "Cut in."**

**Erick shook his head in defeat "no she will hate me more." Godric chuckled at his sons naiveness when it comes to love and woman. He knew better. What she wants. What she wanted all along but blinded her self from reason for it since she was with Compton. Godric thought. **

"**U love to see that human make a fool out of me!" Eric growled. Godric then got serious when he saw Eric didn't understand what he was telling him. **

"**She wants u to" he paused "just watch her. She is going to look toward u to see what u are doing and she is going to smirk" he mumbled to Eric. Just as Eric looked she did exactly what Godric said. **

"**how did u know she was going to do that?" asked Eric astonished.**

**He got up and asked to cut in rather smoothly. Godric was proud watching. Suddenly Godric felt someone poked his shoulder. **

"**would u like to dance" said that woman from the cloak room. Godric saw that their table was empty.**

"**Where's your date?" he asked. **

"**he left to take care of something for me" she replied. She is familiar but he doesn't really know if he seen her someplace or not with that mask in the way. Right now is the chance. Eric had given him a card for his day room to turn it in because they were going to stay at his nest instead. Well its worth the shot he thought.**

"**would u like to take this to a more suitable, rather private place?" he mumbled. She looked in his eyes a little unsure.**

"**I am a kept woman." she snapped. He frowned at that,**

"**forgive me then I will take the dance instead?" he had to at least dance with her before dawn.**

**As he whispered to her she got the chills and felt so human at the moment it nearly made her knees weak. She gasped and then looked up to him.**

"**I want u too. I don't know why. I would never do this ever." that's all he needed to hear and with their Vampire speed he raced with her to Eric's room. **

**In the room Godric was about to take off his mask but she stopped him. She didn't want to see him or for him to see who she was because if they would ever see each other again it would mnake her feel guilty and bad. **

"**no. leave your mask on please" she pleaded with him. He got what she meant so he kept it on. She kept her gown on but pulled her lacey thong off. He pulled his pants off then took her. She sounded familiar to him and he felt he knew her but brushed that thought off and just enjoyed making love to her. Wait. Making love? he thought. He barely known her. Let alone seen her face at all. Her moans of pleasure filled the air they went on for about three in a half hours and it was almost hours. Godric started convulsing she got hers at the same time in unison, one accord. It was 10 minutes till the new year. She looked at the clock and shrieked. "Oh no. look at the clock." he cared nothing for the time. He got what he needed and if her mate kills him that will be just fine as well. Saves him the trouble of the roof plan. He thought.**

"**You go first then I will go second" she said already to go back to the ball. **

**When he got down he noticed all the Vampires were dancing with their true blood getting ready to count down. Just as he sat down he saw her make her way to her seat. Godric saw Isabelle dancing with the Vampire guy from his last conquests table they were the only ones sitting. The countdown began. And all he can think of was what he had to do in a couple of hours. "10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1" **

"**Happy new years!" He looked for that woman she disappeared in the crowd he saw her mask on the floor. He noticed her back was faced to him he decided to get her to face him. He put his hands over her eyes like a child playing 'guess who' she turned to face him. He gasped and froze in his spot. His mask still on.**

"**Why do u still have your mask on?" she slowly removed his mask. He was speech less. She gasped as well. They both were face to face. A tear slowly crept his cheek. She wiped it before anyone seen.**

**then her mate grabbed her hand.**

"**hello" the man said to Godric. "Zelda" mumbled Godric. She looked at him bewildered. **

"**Godric" she mumbled. Sookie caught the whole thing and was suddenly at his side.**

"**Zelda." he mumbled to her in hushed tones watching them walk away. **

**Sookie went in front to make him look into her eyes, **

"**I know. The same thoughts of that night u lost her came to her mind at the same time u got them" he was still in a daze wondering if he was dead. **

"**no u are quite alive. Not breathing. But alive Godric." said Sookie. **

**All of a sudden he hears Isabelle upset about something. He found her and she was talking to the vampire Alexander. His back was faced to him. as he approached he heard her,**

"**Godric? where is Alexander? Stop this. Now!" she said bewildered. As Godric got to the little dispute between Isabelle and Zelda's friend Alexander. Isabelle saw Godric and looked amazed and bewildered. she couldn't believe her eyes. **

as Godric made Alexander face him he gasped. he looked enraged,

"Godric i didnt know u had a twin?" said Isabelle, Sookie decided to better explain it to them both.

"This is Godrics son" said Sookie. "they look like twins" added Isabelle.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

"**Not without you" **

"**Possibility / Improbability" **

**(RECAP: "This is Godric's son" said Sookie. "They look like twins" added Isabelle.) **

**Godric was bewildered. He was lost for words. First he finds his one true love Zelda is alive, not breathing. But the undead as him. How is this possible? he thought. Sookie was smiling because now he doesn't have to kill himself after all. She wanted to shine some more light on the subject for Godric because his heart seems to be broken still. Why? Zelda's alive. She followed Godric's eyes and gasped because now she knows the cause of his distress. Zelda has a mate. And all this time she has been alive. 2000 years. Though Zelda had no idea he was immortal as well either. Sookie was getting pain from both ends and so many questions. The Vampire Zelda and her son Alexander came with is Zelda's maker. Sookie was reading his mind and found out his name is Arius. Sookie also found a lot of answers inside Arius's head. First she needed to explain some things to Godric first. **

"**Godric?" he looked a bit dazed and confused. He finally got a grip of himself. **

"**Hello Sookie. I don't know whether or not I can except reality at this moment." he stopped with a thoughtful expression. "Sookie. I am so happy u are here right now. I need u to help me"**

**Sookie was happy to assist him but they all needed to go somewhere light tight because 2 more hours till dawn. **

"**Godric. I got all the answers u want. We just have to get somewhere light proof first." Godric nodded Eric was behind just taking everything in. Isabelle was kissing Godric's son Alexander. Though Alexander wanted some answers as well. He was willing to wait. Stan already left with his date earlier. Sookie was holding Godric's hand like a little boy. Right before they exited the hotel Camilla Godric felt a soft cold hand grab his other hand. **

"**Wait" Godric stopped them in there tracks. He knew it was Zelda's hand. He turned to see it was Zelda and Arius. Arius spoke first. **

"**Come. We will talk at a more suitable venue.……… Perhaps our nest?" Godric wanted answers so he agreed. **

"**We'll follow u" they all got in the limo and had the driver follow their SUV. **

* * *

**Eric decided to break the silence during the drive. Eric spoke in their native tongue. The two had their own language only they can speak. And maybe Pam as well but no one else knows their native tongue because it is sacred to them both.**

"**Master. Why don't I know of this? Of Zelda? And why does Sookie know more than I?" Eric more likely was a bit jealous that Sookie knew more than him. What Eric didn't realize was Sookie read Godric's mind to know of Zelda.**

"**My most dearest son. I killed that part of me long ago before I brought u to death. I couldn't talk about that side because it would anger me to think about the lost all over and over again. I will tell u my whole life story now if u want?" Godric saw he was still a bit hurt about something else .**

"**master. When u feel it's right to do so I would like to hear your story" replied Eric faking a smile.**

**Eric thought Alexander was going to take his place. Godric read his mind.**

"**My child. No one can take your place by my side. That is not possible." Eric smiled at his maker in a loving way. **

**Godric allowed Eric to go inside his mind and see the memories of how he grew up with Zelda. How at first he hated Zelda because she beat him and humiliated him in front of the whole tribe. How when he came back a man from his journey he ended up falling in love with the girl he hated. His best friend Zelda. He made love to her and in their tribe you bed the wife u chose as a declaration of their marital vows. So she is his wife according to the vows they made. Godric even has the lock of hair around his neck she cut off for him to keep. He wondered if Zelda still had his mothers wedding ring. He saw how Godric thought she died that night he was made vampire. That same night he was not only heart broken and heartless. He was also a killer. Eric even flinched at the memories of Godric draining women and their unborn. The children and men. He was rootless. He never seen Godric that rootless. When Eric was made Godric began to soften a little. He got lonely and Eric reminded him of Zelda by his golden glorious hair and his relentlessness with all who challenged him. Eric couldn't stand it anymore. All the pain was too much for one man. Godric was more than a man to face all the pain he did and that's for certain. The car suddenly stopped in front of a two story mansion. Godric saw she lived around the block from his nest the whole time. **

**Sookie gasped at that. They all went inside. **

* * *

**Inside: Arius took them to the guest day room. Zelda was near. Godric was still bothered by the whole situation clearly it didn't seem possible. Isabelle and Alexander stayed at the hotel for the day. Eric neared Godric and Sookie. Zelda was staring at Godric in complete bewilderment.**

**Arius came toward the crowd. "True Blood anyone?" asked Arius. Eric nodded along with the other two. Arius asked Eric and Sookie to follow him to the kitchen, leaving the pair alone for a little privacy.**

"**Godric?" Zelda pleaded with her eyes. **

"**Help me understand the improbabilities. U know the madness." he snapped, she gasped. **

**And Sookie didn't want to stick her nose in this situation though she had the answers to all of their questions. Arius has them. **

"**Why didn't u go looking for me? You know, now that I really think about it we were made the same night, it doesn't seem a little suspicious to u? " he snarled.**

"**What r u trying to say?." she paused to gather herself before she loses it. "You think that it was set up? Arius would never keep something like that from me Godric." Arius is her best friend, her father, her teacher, her brother, her master. He never gave her any reason to doubt him. **

* * *

**Mean while in the kitchen: Sookie was eyeing Arius suspiciously. It was making him feel conviction some how her eyes were telling him she knows all his secrets which made him feel like he was in the hot seat. **

**What is she? She has bewitched me. Her smell is intoxicating. Potent. She is anything but human. How intriguing. It's a wonder though. In all my 3200 years never have I came across a scent so enticing.**

**Sookie gulped and gasped "3200 years. Your three thousand two hundred years old?" she broke the silence startling both male Vampires. Arius realized she read his mind. **

**She knows everything! Arius thought to himself. **

**Erick chuckled when he saw the look on Arius's face. Arius noticed that Eric probably knows of her abilities.**

**She has to be a witch. Thought Arius. To his surprise Sookie read his mind. **

"**Wrong. I am most definitely not a witch" she shook her head and chuckled at his allegations.**

"**I didn't say anything" he wanted to make sure he wasn't just imagining it. **

"**Oh Arius. I am a telepath fairy" she hissed. Eric was getting a kick out of Arius's expression.**

"**well then I have truly seen everything now" Sookie needed to know the story and let him know she would never judge him.**

"**You know Arius it wasn't your fault at all. They will understand" Sookie tried to assure him because she felt his doubt.**

"**I love my child so much. The bond we share is remarkable. I failed her by not telling her about Godric being a Vampire as well." Arius felt he didn't deserve their forgiveness even if they given it.**

**Eric hissed understand what he meant. Eric knows Godrics part of the story but he didn't know this.**

**It angered him because Godric allowed him to feel his heartache and suffering. He himself couldn't take it. Godric is his only true family left and he protects his family.**

"**So all that time you they loved each other and u watched their final moments together and knew Godric was going to be turned as well and u said nothing?" Eric needed to relax. **

"**it is complicated. My maker Cassius commanded me to turn her if she had good battle skills. The bohemians barbarians went to attack Zelda's tribe, doing my masters bidding. We didn't know Godric was her mate until after we saw him bed her."**

"**I guess I could understand a makers command part. Go on" said Eric now interested for the rest of the story. calmed and serious. **

**Arius Explained how he was guilty about his maker Cassius's command to make Zelda the golden blonde radiant beauty a Vampire. Sookie helped tell the story to Eric so he could grasp what happened.**

**Cassius and his two vampire children, Arius and David were about there nightly hunting routine when they came across a beautiful young golden beauty making her way to a cave near the falls alone. She went in the cave to get a hunters knife and tied it to her inner thigh. They looked at each other amused that a woman did such things. They could have took Zelda then but Cassius was curious about her battle skills. Instead of just draining her like the original plan he wished to test her first. If she did have a talent for combat then she would make for a intriguing Vampire indeed. Beauty and battle skills are two qualities that would amaze us from not only a breather but a woman, a beautiful woman. To see if she had potential he had to see her battle skills for himself. He thought of a plan. Cassius had Human allies that owed him their life. The ally closest to the tribe the young girl was in, was the Bohemian Barbarians who rob, rape and murder little tribes such as that one to capture the woman and sale them to settlers in the trade grounds. **

**The Barbarians were there after the little festivities were dying out. that's when we saw Godric and Zelda take all those huge barbarians by their self. They were the only two left. They were destined for glory and battle. And for immortality. They both were truly genuine and a perfect pair. Just when they thought they were done Zelda put her sword down and that's when some barbarian stabbed her in her side. We were truly astonished when she made him suffer for her blood shed. She made him beg to end his life after she took his arms and legs off and let him bleed to death in agony. Cassius never seen anything so beautiful in all his years. He claimed her that moment. We watched the two lovers say their farewells and that's when Cassius told David to kill Godric. But as u see David had bigger plans. Godric was too good of a warrior to dispose. David and I knew it. Me and David shared a unique bond where we can communicate with our emotions. It was odd but it was strong. I was telling David to make him a vampire and his eyes agreed when he got my emotions. No one else can fully grasp, or explain it. Cassius didn't want to make her Vampire because he wanted to be her mate. U cant be your lovers maker. Its just not right because a makers bond is more like a father rather then lover. Cassius didn't want to share her so that's why he wanted Godric Dead.**

"**wow. So how is it that David got away with disobeying Cassius his makers command?" asked Eric surprised that he finally heard a story of a makers command being disobeyed. **

"**I am getting to that part right now" he said. **

"**So Cassius is Zelda's lover. And how is it possible that Godric has a son? For I know that night he bedded her, but she died that night so yah?" asked Eric. **

" **I guess when something is destined to happen then its fated. However I guess she got pregnant that night before the transformation, and the baby was half human and half Vampire. He has fangs as well he can fly and walk in the daylight to. I helped Zelda with him. He was anything but ordinary. He was already walking the first week. Speaking full sentences the third week. He is advanced in many magical talents. You should get to know him he is quite extraordinary. That is another story for another time perhaps" said Arius.**

**All of a sudden they hear a lot of yelling and screaming. Arius knew better.**

"**Good. Now the make up must start." chuckled Eric. **

"**So what is it with u allowing them to rekindle their flame?" asked Eric.**

"**because Zelda doesn't love Cassius. She deserves this" he replied.**

"**then why are they together? Asked Eric. **

"**She is only with him because Cassius commanded me to command her to love him."**

"**Evil" mumbled Sookie from her seat falling asleep. **

"**What a Cock Sucker!" Eric spat viciously startling Sookie she shot out her seat,**

"**Eric Northman, you keep your dirty comments to your self!" Eric chuckle.**

"**You could hear them any way I make them. So I don't see the harm in stating the obvious." he hissed . She surrendered because there is no winning with Eric. Arius had a thoughtful expression.**

"**Follow me to your Day room children" he said teasingly. Sookie was startled when eric picked her up so fast. He caught her off guard. She giggled at him. He smiled at her as well. When they got to their room they began the love making that was so overdue for so long.**

"**You know I couldn't go to u. I thought u were human and plus Cassius never let me out of his sight!" he knew that she didn't know he was made Vampire himself that same night not too far from where she laid dying on the battle field. Something sounds so fishy about this. Godric thought. He nodded as if giving up the argument. When he looked in her eyes he felt the love still there even after 2000 years it still seemed to steam up leaving his heart all warm inside. Who is Cassius? He heard that name before but cant recall whose mouth it came out of. And is that her mate? He asked himself.**

"**Who is Cassius?" he mumbled. **

"**My……. Mate." her voice shook with emotions. Her heart sank as she saw the disappointment in his face. **

**He was angry. He rather her dead then see her loving another man. He shook that thought away when he realized that she still loves him deeply however he needed to know how it was possible for a immortal undead to conceive a child.**

"**So I see Alexander looks exactly like me." miracle he thought, "how is that possible?"**

"**I didn't understand it my self Godric. When we made love that night you must have impregnated me the first try. Really it all makes since when u think about it. I was pregnant for four months then I went into labor early. The weird thing is I was full term according to the baby's weight. Arius could have killed Alexander because we didn't know what to expect. But he let me keep him when he saw how happy I was. My happiness was all that mattered to Arius because I am his daughter he never had. His child. He helped me with him. Cassius is Arius's maker. He didn't like the idea of having a child along with us but Alexander was not an ordinary child he grew almost instantaneously. We thought he might grow old too quickly and Die before his time. When he was one years old he was already like a 5 year old. He is extremely intelligent. He even had fangs as we do. He has a pulse and he can walk in the daylight. He stopped growing at the age 10 he was all grown up. He was the only thing stopping me from meeting the sun. he looks like your splitting image. As long as I seen his face I knew my heart wouldn't be so sad in agony. after 75 years passed I drowned my self in sorrow filled tears because I thought u were dead because u were mortal." she had her head bowed. **

**Godric felt that there was more to their story.**

"**I apologize for my reaction to seeing u and finding out I have a son as well." he cried. **

"**Did u speak of me to him" Godric asked.**

"**I wasn't allowed to" she looked around the room to make sure Arius wasn't around . "but I did." she whispered. Arius left them on purpose to catch up. He felt bad for separating them long ago. Cassius doesn't come home for two days. **

"**Look what I have" Zelda had the lace necklace along with his mothers wedding ring. **

**He gasped and began to smile. "I thought I told u to never take it off" he teased. **

**Godric began taking out the leather necklace he wore around his neck at all times. **

**And he handed it to her. "look" he said. She took the little bag and opened it slowly. She gasped when she found her lock of hair.**

"**Oh. Godric, you kept it after all these years?" she cried. **

"**What did u think I tossed it? Or u thought I could live and forget us? Zelda I was dead the moment I thought u were. It seems now I can feel again." Godric murmured. She was lost for words. She really had no idea what to do now that she has Godric her one true love back in her life. She cant leave Cassius, Her master Arius commanded her to love him in return for keeping Alexander safe. She cant explain that to Godric. At lease not now.**

"**Zelda you are going to come with me. I love u, and I cant let u go. I never did. And never will" he exclaimed ,**

"**Godric I can not do that" Godric didn't care what she said. He locked the doors to that guest room and cornered her against the wall. "we are like magnets Zelda. Even when we did not know who each other were until the masks came off at the end of the night, we bedded each other like our life depended on it." She gasped. **

"**Now we know who we're fucking now, do we not?" he growled as he had her pinned to the wall. His pelvis thrusting through his pants. He moves her to the bed. **

"**Godric" she moan as he ripped her lacey thong off along with her dress. He took off his clothes instantly pinned her on the bed while he teased her a while until she begged for him to take her. Godric wanted to fuck her all day and night. And that's what he did. They lost track of time. They been in that room for two whole days. Zelda wanted to go with Godric when he left. But that Damn command! Dang it she thought **

**suddenly there was a loud thud on the door. Zelda heard it. She forgot about anyone else. When she was with Godric nothing else mattered.**

"**GO AWAY!" Zelda yelled angrily then kissed Godric deeply ready for another round of make up sex.**

"**Zelda what is the meaning of this!" Someone replied angrily. She knew that voice. It isn't Arius or Alexander's voice.**

"**Godric. He is here!" she hissed anxiously.**

"**Who is here?" Godric asked dazed barely waking up. The thudding was louder this time,**

"**Zelda! Open this door or I will tear it down!" Cassius growled sending shivers down her spine. He shouted from the other side of the door. The door was almost cracking. She gave Godric the ripped dress to hide and decided to pretend she was showering. He snuck out as Arius opened the back door for him. The door needed the key to open which Zelda didn't have. If it wasn't for Arius this could of ended bad.**

"**Thanks he whispered to Arius as he handed him his card.**

"**Sherriff?" Godric nodded.**

"**Wow. I shall call u and we can arrange a meeting so we can figure something out. And give this to her when no one is around" he said. Godric's starting to like this Vampire.**

**As Godric's driver drove off he realized Eric and Sookie weren't in the car. **

"**Benny?" Godric called to the driver.**

"**Sherriff sir?" replied Benny.**

"**What of Eric and Sookie?" Godric hoped they were at the nest.**

"**I drove them to the airport sir not so long ago" the time was 10:00pm. **

"**did he leave a message for me?" asked Godric. He really needed his child at a time such as this. **

"**Yes he left u a note. I over heard miss Stackhouse on the phone. Something about the Queen Sophie Anne taking her brother and making him Vampire. I think that is what she said sir. "**

"**huh. My night just keeps getting better and better." snarled Godric. He tried calling Eric's cell but no answer. He dialed Fangtasia and it range twice.**

"**Fangtasia. Pam speaking" Godric had to smile at her attitude. Priceless.**

"**Pam dear. Its Godric, is Eric there yet by any chance?" she sucked her teeth.**

"**Not yet. But he should be because her majesty came herself with Compton at her side looking for him and Sookie." Godric had a bad feeling at that moment "Shit SHIT SHIT!" Godric spat out viciously. "What is it Master?" said Pam acknowledging I'm superior as if I was her maker as well.**

"**its Sookie I feel her through the bond. She is hurting emotionally. I tried his phone but no answer. But if u see him tell him I am worried to please call me so I can help in any way that I can ok" I clicked before she could reply. I wonder what is going on . The problems keep added up for me. He thought. He was even craving Zelda's body on top of his right now. **

**He was like a drug attic fiend. Except Zelda was his drug. Fate always seems to find a way to keep him here. But how can be without my love knowing she is in another's enrages me with fury. If I can not have my Zelda by my side I really don't see the point in living. She probably does love him. That is why she doesn't leave with me. **

**Godric had to try everything in his power to get her in his arms. After that if he still doesn't have her then he is just going to end his existence without telling a soul. He lived without her long enough. He refuses to do it any longer. **

"**Zelda is mine. I will kill that poor excuse of a vampire if I have to. Cassius u are on my shit list." he thought out loud to him self. As he watched a shooting star pass in the dark sky from the top of his roof top. Thinking of Zelda.**

**Godric's cell phone began to buzz in his pocket. **

"**Queen Sophie Anne what a lovely surprise. Thinking of me so soon?" Godric had a smirk on his face**

"**Ah Godric. Are u alone?" asked Sophie **

"**U r looking for Eric and Sookie I suppose?" Godric had malice in his voice. She didn't say anything.**

"**I heard" Godric was taking it all out on his late lover.**

"**Godric? Why have u turned so cold toward me? U know I am not that same young Vampire u fucked and then forgotten about ages ago. I am your queen now and I demand respect" she clenched her teeth losing grip on the phone. **

" **YOU GET RESPECT WHEN YOU GIVE IT, SILLY LITTLE GIRL!" SHE FLINCHED AT HIS WORDS.**

"**I could ruin you if I chose to" she threatened **

"**and why don't u?" he knew why already.**

"**Because I still love u Godric. Your place is by my side. We can do whatever we like and rule together." she pleaded. The queen is madly in love with Godric secretly. Godric is the only Vampire she will allow to speak to her in this manner. Godric knows it. No one but the magister knows of their little relationship. Their relationship was before she got her crown as queen. before Isabelle even. Before Sophie Ann was Crowned Royalty. She had emotion. And humanity. She was not his love of his heart for we know who his heart belongs to any way. He did enjoy her spirit and the seductress in the bed. But when she became queen she had no respect for anything or anyone but him. She took what she wanted regardless who it belonged to. Like how she wants Sookie for her little collection and for her pleasure because she gets bored easy with her lame humans. **

"**You used to be special to me 'PHI PHI' You changed and it discusses me to even think about how I fucked u every which way and liked it. Well I loved it. But we are too different to rule peacefully." Godric felt bad for speaking to her in that manner, which he never does to anyone. She just called him at the wrong hour.**

"**I can change. U can help me become a better VAMPIRE. u wont give us a chance? We are perfection together. Would u at lease think about it then?" she gathered her composure clearing her throat. She is so enticing to him. But he wants Zelda. Godric was starting to feel a plan coming on. If Zelda refuses to leave Cassius then he will use Sophie to drive her crazy in jealousy, and in to leaving Cassius for Him. **

"**Wait before I answer your question. I have a question for u" he hissed.**

"**Go on, I am listening" she assured him**

"**what is your business with Jason Stackhouse?" Godric snarled. "are u trying to get back at Sookie for bonding with me?" She laughed the most evilest of all laughs.**

"**I was disappointed that u got to try her before I. maybe even a little jealous that u wanted to protect her from me by claiming her as your own. However Jason Stackhouse was apart of a home invasion slash kidnapping murder, of a vampire named Eddie who lived in that area. His case was brought to me by Eric your child himself. Jason was a V juice attic and admitted it all to me. Since I like Sookie though I never met her., I decided not to kill him. But to change him, in exchange for eddies life. He is my pet now as his punishment."**

"**I see. Well not much I could do if he pleaded guilty" Godric was about to hang up when she spoke.**

"**Now are u going to think about my proposal?" she asked.**

"**I might consider it. No promises. U only get one chance if I chose to consider Phi Phi"**

"**I will give u 3 weeks. 3 weeks and u must have a answer for me" **

"**CIAO!" she hung up. **

**Godric had a big plan indeed. If Zelda doesn't come to me, then I will except Sophie's proposal only to make her release Jason. She wont deny me anything one I am king she will be under me. What I say goes. Perfect plan on getting Jason safe back home. Though he is now Vampire, Sookie will always love her brother. She will not be in so much pain if my plan works out.**

**2 BE CONTINUED.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Not without you"**

**Love tri-Angles 5**

**(Recap: Godric had a big plan indeed. If Zelda doesn't come to me, then I will except Sophie's proposal only to make her release Jason. She wont deny me anything once I am king she will be under me. What I say goes. Perfect plan on getting Jason safe back home. Though he is now Vampire, Sookie will always love her brother. She will not be in so much pain if my plan works out.)**

Eric had no idea how to get Sookie to forgive him for doing his job. He had to turn this case to the queen for Jason's sake. Eric had Chow investigate the vampire Eddies disappearance and found Lafayette's scent all over the house along with two other humans scent. Lafayette was picked up by Eric his self for trading sexual services with a vampire in order to sell his blood, which is a grave offense to their kind. Lafayette was taken under custody for inquisitive purposes to find out the where about of vampire Eddie. Lafayette was tortured until Jason's name came up in the case of the vampire M.I.A. Eric knew who Jason was through Bill and Sookie his sister. so Eric had chow go over to Jason's house when him Bill and Sookie were out of town because Sookie might get involved and start more problems for the whole situation. Chow searched Jason's home for Eddies scent and found more than that to lead Chow into believing Jason's basement was the scene of crime for Eddies supposed death. Jason decided that he would tell chow the whole story of Eddies abduction and how Amy influenced him in the whole home invasion act of a 'V' addict crime. So with Jason admitting to the crime there was no need for trial or torture. He took the case to the queen because she had a soft spot for Sookie Stackhouse so decided to keep Jason as her pet. Jason's punishment was to be made Vampire in exchange for the vampire Eddies undead life that he and his deceased girlfriend Amy took.

Erick allowed the charges to go through when chow told him about Jason being guilty. He agreed to everything. He didn't want Jason to executed in front of the vampire jury and the magister like it should have been by law so he just made a call to the queen and mentioned about Sookie brother situation. Since he found out not long before the Masquerade ball of the queens interest in miss Stackhouse, he came up with the plan to save her brothers life and that was all he could do with in his power. For if he would have told Chow to leave Jason alone, Chow would tell the magistrate of his desecration to all that he is which is also treason in the vampire hierarchy.

Eric was dumbfounded when Sookie rejected his gifts, and his phone calls. Trying to get through to her is going to be mission indeed he thought. He needed to somehow get her alone so he could just kidnap her until she hears him out at lease. The woman is stubborn. If only he knew who could help him reason with Sookie. She has been hiding from him no longer staying in her house so he can not protect her effectively if he does not know where the stubborn woman is. Eric thought to himself as he was inside her house searching for clues that might lead him to her where about. Eric sighed as he came across the black and white gown he bought for her and had it fitted to her standards. He noticed her luggage was gone so the telepath had to be planning on staying some place long. But where? Eric thought. He still had the gown in his hands putting it to his face taking in her intoxicating scent. Sookie and Eric never got the chance to bond to one another which was a big problem for the whole situation. If Godric hears of his failure to keep Sookie safe and also did not secure his claim on Sookie by creating a bond with her, he is in for a chastisement indeed he thought. Eric planned on keeping silent about it and just find Sookie then all will be well again, but so far it is hopeless.

As for Godric, well he has never been better. He has been spending some time with his biological son Alexander the second , named after his great father Alexander Mojave. His supposed stepfather is Cassius who has no idea Godric is alive and was bedding his mate and longtime companion Zelda. Alexander, Arius and Zelda been keeping the whole new years day surprising discoveries a secret. Godric had a call from Arius the night after Cassius came home from a supposed business trip, which is his own scandal he keeps from Zelda and Alexander for his own good. Cassius is very unfaithful when it comes to his relationship with Zelda. Arius, who is Cassius's Child is forced to keep this from Zelda or he well be punished for breaking his loyalty and trust with his maker Cassius. Cassius has two sons he made Vampire three thousands of years ago, Arius who is Zelda's maker. And David who is Godric's maker. Godric has no idea that the brutality and tragic fate of his tribe that night was all the doing of Cassius plot to see how Zelda's Warrior battle skills are, kind of as a test to see if she had Vampire potential. If she did they were going to wait until she was wounded to make her immortal. Cassius saw she had the potential alright but also saw she was married and consummated her marriage as the tribes tradition went. So he saw Godric as a threat to him knowing Zelda would never warm up to him if Godric was by her side. Cassius ordered David to haunt Godric down while he ran deep into the forest and then kill him. David saw definite Vampire potential in Godric and was enthralled by his beauty and battle skills as well, so he did the forbidden and disobeyed his makers bidding and ran off with his new child trying to stay away from his masters area to continue training his child for his new life as death. David decided to stay with Godric for 500 years, Godric was David's companion for centuries and had other secret territories In Europe, France, Paris, London. Vampires who lived in nest's they owed David fealty for saving their lives during the revelation in London BC 4000 years ago . Marcella and Marcus were the oldest vampires in all Europe. Their children became careless and let humans escape making their weakness's known, becoming friends with the mortals. Some humans were intrigued with the Immortal captivating creatures at first . But when the Vampire ancients found out the mess the children have caused for the Vampire world they fled to a different place. David went about in deep London where it wasn't hard to find drunks or whores to feed on in a alley or near the brothels. For some weird reason no one was out . The towns were dead, every human aware of the demons that haunt humans to drain them of their blood. Not a soul stirred the town. The mortals were aware of their weakness's. they stayed inside their home, knowing about the invitation vampire code, and the silver, sunlight and a stake through the heart can kill the demons. This town had posters up warning the settlers of the immortal vampire demons that plague the streets at dusk . The signs even had their weakness 's. David was enraged. He for sure knew he couldn't allow the word to spread through the world cause that would mean they would become the haunted., so he had to fix this. David had to take his son Godric with him. Godric looked as innocent as can be. And he looked nothing like a vampire so David had a plan. First he needed to find his friends from a nest there in London. They lived in a mansion at the edge of London. Godric Looked at the mansion and saw how black and dark it was.

1500 years ago bc

"_**What shall we do?" said Godric, with a look of weary upon his face.**_

"_**Go in side child" Godric bowed his head. Godric wanted to slaughter Humans before he lost it. All he thought of was the horrible night he lost his beloved. **_

David wanted to tell Godric of Cassius's plot for the blonde beautiful warrior vampire Zelda, but he knew Godric would get himself killed trying to take Zelda away from Arius and Cassius alone so he thought it wise if Cassius didn't know Godric was alive.

As they went to the front door the sound of a piano filled the air. Not joyful, but depressing . As they went to the door Godric reached for the knob getting startled when it was drastically opened revealing a young girl who looked about the same age Godric was when he was turned. She was beautiful with red hair and two fang mars on her neck with blood dripping from her neck. The smell was driving Godric crazy, she was human. Godric pounced at her to be pulled back by David.

"_**she's CATTLE!" Godric snarled, the girl was terrified and ran inside screaming,**_

"_**MASTER!" Shrieked the red headed beauty. The fierce sound of a loud growl filled the air. A very angered vampire came to door in vampire super human speed . He was about to pounce at Godric but softened as soon as he seen David,**_

"_**Oh David. What a pleasant surprise. Please come in." the Vampire glared at Godric with malice,**_

"_**I take it this is a new born? Considering he knows nothing of the Vampire code of claim. Nor does he know how to respect his elders." he hissed while glaring at Godric. The girl with the red hair and blue eyes. She was more than beautiful. **_

"_**Ah , Ah, AH. Do remember not everyone has heard of this code yet Marcus. This is my child Godric." David raised a hand to Godric's shoulder.**_

"Godric this is Marcus and his human _____?" David was looking to the red head beauty,

"_**Nicolette" she said seductively. Godric was thinking to himself that she is nothing more than food, just as David taught him. What is this absurdness, peculiar Marcus character talking about claim and his human? MADNESS!!! Thought Godric as he watched them kiss he made a face wincing at the pair. Then looked to David for assurance this is really happening. Can Vampires actually be a companion of mortals? He thought not. David saw the look of disgust on Godric's face then spoke up,**_

"_**NOW. I suppose there is an acceptable explanation to why there are exploits of our weakness's and acknowledgements of what we are EVERYWHERE IN LONDON AND EVERYWHERE ELSE SO FAR IN THESE PARTS?" David had Marcus up against the wall. Marcus is much older than David. Marcus knows better than to even so much as raise his voice to David because he owes him so much more than his life. He also knows David is right for getting angered at him and his newbie children caused and just fled like cowards.**_

"_**David please do not scare the girl. We can speak like gentlemen can we not?" asked Marcus now being released. Godric winced at his notions and Marcus couldn't help but be offensive at the ridicule in Godric's eyes as he spat at the whole scrutiny is disgrace in all he had Godric against the wall which David allowed since it was Godric's first encounter with his kind and he wanted to how the newbie intends on defending himself against a whole lot older and more experienced vampire like Marcus. Godric so far impressed his maker. David however thought that there was no contest between the two but he also was curious about Godric's limitations of strength. To every ones surprise Godric suddenly had a sharp spear that was next to the sofa nearly inches close to his heart giving warning with a smile and malicious intent obviously hoping his maker allows him to finish the sorry excuse of a human loving Vampire. He looks to David, David was frozen as he saw Godric nearly kill a vampire older than him by 3 thousand 500 years. This was remarkable David was proud of what his child can do. This was so shocking. Marcus looked bewildered and lost for words all together.**_

"_**Now this is refreshing all together my son but please do remember we are guest in this house and he is your elder and demands respect" Godric releases Marcus and then looks to his master apologetically,**_

"_**Forgive my impoliteness. I was just acting out of defense naturally I do not like to be touched. You are my elder perhaps I will not offend u again Marcus." Marcus bowed however felt humiliated and intrigued now,**_

"_**Please. I must know how this could be so?" he asked utterly interested looking at the young man half his size who over powered him, with very little effort. David wasn't sure what Marcus was asking.**_

"_**That is what we want to know! Your children where are they now?" David asked assumingly,**_

"_**Not what I meant David, what I am asking is how old is this young vampire who overpowered me with very little effort. I have seen nothing like it nor heard alike of such power?" he wanted to know everything about Godric but David could not tell David why Godric shows and has such strength . Godric is astonishing in everyway but David even cant understand how that it possible himself.**_

"_**He is 500 years old Marcus. You are the first Vampire to challenge him. Really, to my knowledge I have not heard of such power in a young vampire. To this I think is truly remarkable an refreshing the same." he paused a moment to glance at Godric while he began sniffing deeply around.**_

"_**you have 4 humans here. Why don't we be well acquainted now" said Godric as he looked at Marcus wanted to feed since its been days since he last feed and he is completely starving.**_

"_**You can drink from her if u like. But please know that a human could be useful for a lot of other things other than feeding." purred Nicolette.**_

"_**Perhaps. However I will follow your rules since we are your guest." said David. Godric wasn't sure he knew how to not kill a human when he fed. He had no humanity left inside him.**_

"_**Godric as your maker you will abide by these rules is that clear?" he glared at Godric making him nervously obedient,**_

"_**As u wish MASTER" Godric spat out as he watched Nicolette obey Marcus as he just gave her a glare to have her realize what he meant. Godric heard a girl at about the age 15 he guessed. It has been a while.**_

"_**Marcus we shall explore our plans to fix the problem at stake at a later time. Perhaps after we feed?" said David mouth watering at the young girls brought down from their rooms. **_

"_**No draining them. They are my friends. They have your rooms ready for them. And please be gentle. They are fresh and untouched." said Marcus, for a ancient he sure is soften. Godric had a lot of questions to why and how a vampire could have such emotions still in side them. He brushed off the thought and as the brunette blue eyed beauty approached him he began to feel her heart pace anxiously and feared some.**_

She was a virgin and with milk toned skin. He was nervous on how was he supposed to do this. He hasn't had sex since Zelda. To tell the truth he wasn't sure he remembered how to be gentle. He was sure he couldn't have lust anymore until she removed her dress and petticoat. She smelt of wild lavender and roses, roses reminded him of Zelda that night. She was nothing like her. But she did smell like her. He suddenly softened. The girls chest was heaving. He wondered what David was doing with the girl he had. He looked at the girl wearing nothing but a corset and her pantaloons with stockings and garter belt holding them up. She made him aroused the first time in years. He was perky indeed with lust, he thought as he was at her side taking in her scent suddenly smelling her arousal and groaned as he felt her heart pacing wildly as he ripped her corset off to shreds. She moaned, he loved that she sounded so innocent and pained. She blushed feeling stalked.

"_**your name girl?" he demanded releasing a low intimidating growl sending chills down the girls spine. **_

"_**Francoise" she moan as he savagely ripped her panty off along with her garter belt and stockings. The girl was horrified. Was he going to take her innocence away? She thought. He wanted to drain then rip apart the poor girl but knew he couldn't do such things or his master will punish him for disobeying him.**_

"_**Please don't hurt me Godric" she moaned. He grinned wildly. He cant kill her but he can make rough sex with her. And hear her pained moans. He had her on the bed. She tried to kiss him he moved his head to the side.**_

"_**try to kiss me again blood bag and I will hurt u understand?" he said as the young girl began to weep as he positioned himself. He thrust roughly into her untouched womb she shrieked as he licked her pulse point **_

"_**Godric ?!!!" she shrieked getting him excited. He smiled as he neared his release hearing her moans turn to pleasure moans he knew she began to like it. **_

"_**Ahh" she moved her hair from the side of her neck revealing her pulse the was relaxed and ready for his fangs. He felt her release coming as so did his. His fangs clicked and he bit her super human speed like and she moaned and felt him feeding on her giving her pleasure for the first time ever. She wanted him and felt for him because of course she was innocent and that's what usually happens when a young girl beds a man and she is willing. He pulled back and he thought he took too much but heard a sigh from beneath him and then looked at her.**_

"_**are u well girl?" he hissed.**_

"_**I am better than well. He soften a bit that moment liking that feeling he got knowing he fulfilled her. But he also began feeling his heart ache. And then whispered, "Zelda." as he kissed the girl with his eyes shut then opened them with a smile of longing to a face of a brunette mortal who wasn't his beloved at all he scoffed putting his close on then glaring at the girl who was worried about him and he was gone into the living room. David was already finished but had his human next to him still. Why? What did David teach him? Humans were food. Nothing more and nothing less!. David realized what Godric was uncomfortable about. But also hoped that he didn't kill the poor girl.**_

* * *

Down stairs with the rest of the nest:

"_**She is well, I hope?" asked Nicolette. Godric glared at her ignoring her question. Marcus asked him understanding that Godric hated humans.**_

"_**She is well?" said Marcus. **_

"_**She wont shut up. So yes she is more than well, is how she put it anyway!" he growled, everyone all of a sudden burst out with laughter , chuckling at the notion. He became agitated and was dying to rip humans to shreds. **_

"_**now I suppose we have a plan to fix this BLOODY MESS?" he said glaring at the other two vampires in the room.**_

"_**Yes. Actually you are the one who is the key" said Nicolette, **_

"_**DON'T SPEAK TO ME BLOOD BAG."**_

"_**GODRIC!" growled David, he softened when he heard his masters growl.**_

"_**What Nicolette means to say is that you well pretend to be running away from vampires then as soon as you are inside….." David paused to see the look of satisfaction on Godric's face. David growled.**_

"_**NOT TO HARM THEM child. Please do understand we can not dispose them all. We must maintain our existence. For sure people well of course will suspect something wrong. And I am sure there are settlers already who were told of this and left to spread the news to their village and so on. So when they return they will see nothing out of the ordinary and we will feed with discretion until further ado is that any way not clear of what is needed of u?" said David now glaring at his monster of a child.**_

"_**Very well. If it PLEASES u" he hissed.**_

The vampires went around the city noticing the posters had nothing saying of their mind controlling ability. Great so then this shall be easier than they thought. The human girls were of help when they got the villagers to open their doors Godric was there to compel the humans to invite him inside while the other vampires did the same else where. It tool a lot of time till they were finally done. It had worked and they were now saved and they destroyed all the signs and posters. Thank god they made them forget everything about it. David however was still wondering about something that must have slipped his mind.

"_**Marcus where is Marcella?" he asked him with the sound of suspicion,**_

"_**Oh Marcella left, fled with the newborns out of fear" that didn't sound like Marcella at all, but he was already exhausted for sun was rising any minute now so they retired for their day rest. **_

* * *

Godric sat thinking of his time with his maker and how those days were more merciless to mankind. He remembered how David was always pondering on something he was keeping from him. But what he thought to himself. And why did David release him so reluctantly. He wanted to be by Godric's side, that was most obvious. Godric obeyed David and fed off any human that crossed his path before the London revelation mess with the humans and Vampires, Godric never thought he would soften to humans he just couldn't stand them before. Pregnant woman and their young were his desired targets. Families were his most desired because he didn't get to have one with Zelda and he hated them for it. 1500 years of slaughtering humans lead Godric into believing the gods have condemned him from the start without reason. David wasn't rootless underneath it all, he saw the whole plot unwind to Cassius desire. David never would admit it to another Vampire that he felt conflicted over the young lovers mortal life torn apart for one mans lust and desire, self-righteousness and pride. David set Godric free after 537 years, but forbid him to stay in his native land because for sure he would cross Cassius, Arius, Zelda and her young half Vampire and human Alexander.

Zelda began thinking of the time she was pregnant and she didn't really know. No one but her and Arius………………………………...................................................................................................................

Cassius didn't know she got pregnant with Godric's child that night so when she became Vampire she began to get nightly sickness and was the first vampire to ever crave human food and consume it. She also would drink animal blood as her most desired craving, she also threw up blood and was sick her first months of pregnancy though she did not know this yet , neither did her maker nor Cassius who was trying to get Zelda to warm up to him but never felt that way about him so he was lacking ideas to get her to lay with him and become his mate. Arius loved his child and made sure Cassius plays by the rules and follow the vampire hierarchy in those times. Zelda had right to chose her mate by choice depending on her makers plans for his prodigy. Arius made it clear to Cassius that it was Zelda's choice whether or not she wanted Cassius as her mate. Cassius couldn't just command Arius to Command Zelda to love Cassius and be his mate. Cassius had to fine a way to force Arius to command Zelda to be with Cassius some how. When Zelda's physical appearance started to change Arius suspected that she was with child when he touched her lively stomach he felt a pulse as well, not normal like a human's. supernatural like pacing throbs. Arius tried to hide it from Cassius but Cassius started to hear something as the months passed and her hidden stomach with tons of fabric all the time weird daytime feedings. Zelda wouldn't hunt in the daytime of course, she wouldn't sleep in the day as a normal vampire did she would feed on sheep Arius would capture for her during the night so she can feed on it during the day when they sleep. Arius heard strange thumping sounds from Zelda's stomach . Arius felt the pain through the bond which caused him to wake up in the day time with agony cries in pain he knew it was Zelda. Zelda began convulsing deep in the darkness of their cave, the cries didn't just come from Arius and Zelda, but Cassius as well. He was furious and tried to get to the source of the real pain because he thought someone or something was hurting apart of his nest. He found Arius coaching Zelda to push one last time. Both male vampires felt Zelda's pain through the bond. The worst pain they felt in their life, they thought. but endured it for Zelda.

Finally relief filled the air as the pain came to a halt. The cries of a newborn baby echoed throughout the cave. Cassius was bewildered and frantic, he also was infuriated cause he didn't know what the hell was happening. How could it be possible? He thought as slowly a plan was unfolding in his mind. Becoming clearer as each moment passed. He watched Zelda completely fawning over the wretched thing. He wanted to drain it or drown it at dusk as soon as he could.

Arius looked astonished and proud. Why ? Cassius thought as he was sick to his stomach as he watched Arius holding the thing in 'EMOTIONALLY MANNER' a loving embrace as if he were human he was infuriated and disgusted that his child, his creation showed such human like emotions. Zelda was smiling and said the name Cassius Dreaded, he knew Zelda's human companions name very good,

"_**his name is Godric Alexander!" she chanted as her body completely healed within seconds. Cassius growled sending chills down Zelda's and Arius's spine.**_

"_**Bring the abomination thing to me!" he growled, Zelda hissed at him, "Never!" she scoffed and was ready to die for her miracle. Cassius found his way to get what he wanted. He thought. **_

"_**Master ple…….!" Arius got cut off by Cassius large grip wrapped around his throat lifting him off the floor. **_

"_**You dare defy me and expect me to condone with such treachery allowing this abomination thing to live is desecrating to our kind. Its insulting to even see u hold this thing like it is precious. Must I remind u of who u are my child?" growled Cassius. Zelda drew her sword ready to die for all she had left to remind her of Godric and their love. For he is human now and she is forbidden to talk to humans unless they are to be food. She would have to kill Godric if he seen her. She asked Arius to help her find Godric so she can change him like her or at lease let him know she is well, but Arius warned her if she did try to come in contact with a human then he will have no choice but to kill him. **_

"_**hahahaha." Cassius began stalking Zelda with her son one arm while the other one with a sword, and not afraid to use it, "Please I'll do anything" she pleaded. His face fell into a thoughtful expression. He had her up against the wall before she could even blink. She was a new vampire at that time and Cassius was a two thousand year old vampire, Zelda lost the battle period. No competition there. The baby was crying as Cassius was gripping Zelda's sword hand tightly causing her to halt and drop the sword. He grinned at her backing down.**_

"_**Anything?" he asked bemused, Zelda nodded as crimson tears stained her cheeks. Her eyes pleaded with desperation.**_

"_**Yes…….Anything" she murmured barely above a whisper her voice almost giving out, Cassius won . He gets exactly what he wants and he feels triumphed.**_

"_**you will tell Arius here that you choose to be my mate for all eternity." he growled with malice, **_

"_**You will let my child live with us and promise to never harm him in any way?" she wanted to make sure he kept his promise. "yes. Now tell him!" he growled.**_

"_**Master. I chose Cassius be my mate and only companion for all eternity" she hissed reluctantly but now Arius had no choice.**_

"_**u have my blessing" mumbled Arius, with defeat in his voice, "Arius as your maker I command u to command your child to love me as I wish for all eternity and be my mate" he hissed at Arius. Arius commanded Zelda. Ever since that evening Zelda done her masters bidding . If Zelda ever wanted to leave Cassius she was bound under the vampire law 'a makers bidding' **_

"_**Zelda, he must be given a new name. for I despise 'Godric' " he spit out the last word with venom.**_

Zelda was reminiscing about that night and she couldn't get it out of her head, when her maker had commanded her to love Cassius and stay with him as his mate for all eternity. She did it for her beautiful miracle Alexander. Hers and Godric's miracle really. She craved Godric's touch as much as he did hers. She knew her place was with Godric so why doesn't she just leave? Her masters command. She cant ask her maker to take back his request because she would be asking him to disgrace his self and disobey a makers command, she couldn't do that. She loved her maker Arius because he still has his bit of humanity that he forces himself to hide around Cassius. I want to see him or just hear his voice. Zelda thought to herself

Two weeks later: Godric seemed to not want to meet the sun after all. Godric suddenly began to feel a presence near his room. He knows this scent.

"**Sookie" Godric breathes below a whisper as he races toward the door with his vampire speed. He swings the door open anxiously. Then smiles to himself because Godric can help her feel better again. He has a plan.**

Sookie frowned then ran into his waiting arms crying out ,

"**What am I going to do Godric? My brother is a vampire and damn slave of the vile Vampire queen Sophie Anne . I just want my dear brother back Godric and its all Eric's fault." **

She had those pleading eyes and those full pouty lips, remarkable body curves and her glorious blond locks of gold. She was in for a full sexual assault, Godric thought. He never felt so human, so youthful and worldly. He hasn't been so happy for centuries, actually living now though he has not showered for two weeks, and how could he be thing about sex when she is in distress? He thought .

"**Godric? I feel the same about u. though that is a great plan u have. I feel better already because of you." She read his mind. She then scoffed , **

"**eeww Phi Phi? You actually slept with her Godric?" he chuckled at her tone. Sookie couldn't help but be jealous. She even got jealous of Zelda the night of the masquerade ball. **

"**Sookie I don't understand how is it that Eric wronged you?" Sookie huffed then inhaled then slowly exhaled, she was angered again,**

"**What do u mean?" she asked surprised that Godric couldn't see his betrayal in that, "its all his fault because he kidnapped my brother and then took him to the queen his self. In my book that is betrayal toward me." she hissed at the thought. He was sure now that Eric didn't get the chance to explain the whole story to her. She should know how Eric feels about it through the bond. Or can she? He thought.**

"**Sookie did u let Eric explain himself?" he asked. She began breathing erratic. He knew she just stormed off without giving his child a chance to explain. Sookie is running from Eric because she is still unsure he is serious. She is intimidated by his charm and his ways. She ran at first chance she got. Godric wanted to know why she is so agitated with his child? shouldn't the bond make her warm up to Eric? He thought,**

"**Well no, I couldn't stand to look at him after I heard about what happened" **

"**Sookie he is your bonded and that means u stick with each other regard the situation. U cannot break a commitment like bonding to a vampire once u shared blood there is no turning back." he was chastising her with his words and she didn't expect him to be so angry at her decision, she was hurt at his tone,**

"**But Godric, I haven't bonded with Eric yet" she gasped at his closeness, Godric was furious at his child now. He specifically told him to bond with her as soon as he got her alone. His reaction made Sookie wet because she has never seen him this angry, it was exciting. She still was hurt at his tone toward him. **

"**Well I was angry at Eric for not taking care of the bonding situation sooner like I commanded him to do so, but then I cant help but smile at the disobedience, because that means he must really love u to wait and go against his makers wishes to reassure your health and the moment perfect." Godric chuckled.**

"**I didn't know the whole story about the Vampire Eddie home invasion kidnap slash murder. Dear lord my brother and Amy kidnapped that poor vampire Eddie and it was for his blood? Jason what have u done?" she shrieked to the ceiling. Godric was watching at the astonishing creature with interest he is surprised at her strength suddenly, she wasn't crying anymore. In fact she was chuckling at the whole situation her stupid horn dog of a brother got himself in with a psychotic 'V' addict chick he barely knew and ended up falling in love with the heartless bitch who didn't think a vampire has right to be here as we do. She thought . Godric was enticed. He was now fantasizing doing her every which way without realizing it. Sookie blushed as he began stalking her like prey. He lost control of his inner beast. He pinned her up against the wall. Sookie felt her butterflies in her stomach and gasped at the big hard bulge yearning for release his fangs clicked out, Godric pressed his lips against her neck breathing in her scent driving his senses wild. Sookie couldn't speak lost in the lust filled moment wanting to be fulfilled again and again. Godric hissed in her ear,**

"**Forgive me if u don't want this. I'm afraid its too late for I am taking u whether u want it or not" he made a low growl, he wanted her to feel assaulted . At lease his beast side did and he wanted to ravage her and dominate, and show her who is the boss. He lifted her skirt up ripped her panties off . She likes this side of him. She never felt so accelerated, each moment that past her nub was throbbing intensely ready for it he ripped his shorts off.**

He moved them to his bed in a flash Sookie got more excited she giggled with anticipation. He licked his lips as Sookie began taking her tang top off. She was completely nude. As he was as well. Godric grabbed Sookie by her leg pulling her closure lusting over her scent and big luscious breast. She grinned . He crashed his lips against hers with a passion heated for her. Sookie bit his lip drawing his blood as she moaned in his mouth, he finally stopped with the teasing her, and entered her he growled at the sweet sensation they both moaned in accord. Then he began thrusting harder but slowly, each thrust made the headboard hit the wall. Sookie loved it. He grasped both of her cheeks for desired leverage squeezing the silky cheeks with every thrust fulfilling her deeply her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as her nails digging in his back he growled when he felt her clinch tighter and tighter around his member, the pleasure was immense and sending both over hill her teeth clenched down grinding feeling the sensation building with power and then waves of ecstasy and then the release was too much for both , Godric sunk his teeth in Sookie's breast as the both convulsed in accord moaning with satisfaction. He collapsed on top of her . He chuckled as she was sending the feeling of fulfillment and exhaustion. He couldn't help but smile watching her fall to sleep with her mind at ease. "Sookie." he murmured in her ear, she had her eyes closed , "hmm?" she made a low moan. So sexy he thought. "I find myself captivated by u . and I must say u have my heart as well now" she opened her eyes, "You love me?" she was dumbfounded she thought that he didn't allow his self to open up in that way. She was in love with him as well. But what does that mean for Zelda? She thought. Dear god! I'm in a whole lot of trouble now. Godric still loves Zelda but now loves me as well. He didn't have the feelings she sees now before, this time did it. And Eric, he wasn't planning on sharing me, he thinks Godric and me was a one time thing for bonding purposes. And he also thought Godric didn't love me that way Eric does. Then Godric is planning on being Sophie Ann's King and mate, which he has feelings for her as well but does not love her. Oh Gran! What do I do? it's a big spider web we have spun accidentally falling in love. He's determined on being with Sophie Ann for my brother could be released. As for the Zelda situation, she has a mate but is in love with Godric, madly. And he would be with her if she came right now, and probably try to keep us both at the same time. Then eventually Eric is going to come here and then find out that his maker wants me as his mate as well as loves me. He will probably be envious with his maker and resent him for falling in love with me knowing how Eric felt about me to begin with so he would be hurt! Damned if I do and damned if I don't, I am such a bitch for never bonding with Eric or gave him no chance to explain things, and I loved Eric for a long time now which is why I was mean to him when I was still with Bill. Godric wont share me either. He is already thinking of telling me there is no need for Eric to bond with me after all. I love them both, and now I love Godric enough to do anything he wants me to. What would my Gran think of me now? Godric turned to face Sookie,

"**I LOVE U SOOKIE STACKHOUSE" He exclaimed with a grin upon face, Sookie gasped and said, **

"**I love u too" she whispered with a unsure expression, he wanted her and he wanted Zelda too. I have to make it work out. If I get Zelda back, she has to except Sookie too. He thought. But what about Sophie Ann? What if Zelda leaves Cassius when he is proceeding his plan to be Queen Sophie Ann's King to get Jason back? I will arrange for Sookie and Zelda to be apart of court as my servants. Since I will have my own personal quarters where Sophie needs my permission to enter first. He thought that is a possibility because he has no idea how long his plan will last and he cant just leave when he wants either. He will not give up the two woman of his heart and he will be damned to hell if he leaves Sookie to be free to mingle with another who is not him. He will kill anyone who tries to pursue what is his..**

Godric was so stuck in his thoughts of his plans , he failed to think of how his child will feel about him loving and claiming Sookie as his mate, such thoughts didn't cross his mind yet. Oh but they will real soon.

Eric was sitting on Sookie's bed trying to think of where she might be. He asked Jason but he said the only places he know she can be at is Tara's, Lafayette's , Sam's or His house which was their parents house when they were alive. He knew Lafayette's house couldn't be a possibility because he dropped by there yesterday to pick up some money from him, her scent was there but it was pale and fading, Tara is staying here at Sookie's house. She don't know where Sookie is because I glamoured her to make sure she wasn't lying to me. The only place I haven't checked yet is with Sam Merlotte her boss. He thought as he was sniffing the Gown she wore to the ball, it still smelled like her and he so wanted her even more now that she is out of his reach. He scoffed tossing the Gown to her bed and stomping off angry. What is he going to tell Godric? He lost his supposed Bonded? He thought. He decided that his maker would be of good use right now since he is bonded to her. He could feel her anywhere. He groaned reluctantly dialing Godric's personal number. It began ringing. Apart of him hoped that Godric didn't answer his cell phone,

"**hello. Godric speaking." answered Godric. **

"**It's me Eric. Your going to be displeased with me after I tell u about the dilemma I currently am dealing with at this moment." Eric said with Conviction, **

"**Ohh? Dilemma u say. What kind exactly? How can I be of service to you my dear Child?"**

"**I need……well I desperately need your help finding………the girl, …… you know miss Stackhouse because she fled somewhere to be freed of me because she thinks its my fault for her brothers current situation. She blamed me for all of it. I supposed it was the best I could've done for the ignorant foolish Human. It could've been a lot worst. Master I did not bond with her like u ordered me to. And for that I am truly regretful and sorry master." Eric never disobeyed his master in any way. He feels awful. He just heard a familiar gasp in the background, Sookie? Eric thought.**

"**Eric u need not worry about my Sookie any longer. She is safe with me child. As for your disobedience , u are excused." Godric kissed Sookie after he finished that sentence. Eric heard that. **

" **MY SOOKIE?" Eric asked confused about the whole situation now. His Sookie? I thought it was a one time thing ? Wait maybe I am just making assumptions. He thought,**

"**She is mine, I am laying claim on her Eric" Godric said, Sookie was frowning now. She knew Eric was hurting now and probably hated her now which he had every right to now. Poor Eric. She thought. Godric was a little concerned with Sookie's interest in Eric's feelings. Why does she care? Godric thought feeling a little jealous about that. Godric was truly a different vampire tonight than the one he was two weeks ago. He is even a little worldly perhaps because he feels lively again.**

"**Is she going to stay there with u ? because she still has a life here. Or are u coming here to Bon Temp with her?" Eric was jealous and hurt about this. Sookie warmed up to him the night of the masquerade ball. In fact on new years she said 'I love u Eric accidentally during sex at Zelda's nest. They were about to start the blood exchange when her phone began buzzing, she had a lot of missed calls from Tara and Lafayette and that's when she heard the message from Tara and Lafayette saying that Eric took her brother to Sophie Ann the Queen to be her pet. And that's when Sookie got up and began yelling at me so we didn't even finish sex either. **

"**What do u think Eric? She is staying with me." Godric looked at Sookie when she huffed angered about something. Eric heard her defiance and grinned to the sound of her hisses. He still wanted her. And was determined to have her one way or another. He just has to pretend to be ok with it for now then suddenly want more time with Godric. **

* * *

**2 be continued ………………………………..................................................................................................**

**This should be really interesting. Sorry if it confuses u. it was the best I can do for now. U like it let me know if u don't as well. I will try to fix it for u. once again thanx to those who actually review my story. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**David****- is Godric's maker**

**Arius****- is Zelda's maker. **

**Cassius****- is the maker of: David, Arius**

**Cassius****- is also Zelda's cunning partner**

**Alexander****- Godric's and Zelda's son**

**Plot:**

**Zelda****- Godric's wife from 2,000 and something years ago- who was supposed to be dead- but turned out to be alive, and incidentally a mother of his son. Zelda is trying to find out a way to escape her horrible marriage to Cassius- to be with the only man she has ever truly loved, Godric. **

**Godric****- still in love with Zelda even after finding out she has been alive living with another man- he is also now conflicted about Sookie - he may have feelings for her, but incidentally the feelings he thought were his own belonged to his child's Eric. He is trying to help Free her brother from the twisted Sophie Ann: who made Jason vampire and a little royal pet- for her own amusement. Sookie asked Godric to help and he called getting in contact with former old flame 'Sophie Anne: the queen of Louisiana-' the magister offered Him a deal: if he took Sophie Anne's hand in marriage- he will become the king of Louisiana and become far more powerful than any vampire within the state of his territory- and Jason will be a free man- **

Chapter six

**An end or beginning**

Godric was pacing the halls in the palace, reeling on the new developments at hand. Sophie Anne was convicted for high treason- being the supplier of the vampire blood going around in Louisiana behind the magister who was the queens only resource of an certified bullet proof ally- until he found her out- thanks to Northman and his most detailed resourceful tips. Caught her red handed- the queen is in custody and Godric is now the legitimacy heir to the thrown considering his maker David is the one who inherited the kingdom and secretly appointed the magister to propose an offer he couldn't decline. David knows his son must be angry with him- for keeping Zelda and their son Alexander a secret. Arius already informed David on his progress, Jason is now at his very estate , along side Sookie. Godric sighed in relief when he heard Sookie's exhilaration due to the return of her brother- Godric was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he failed to hear the steps behind him.

"Your Highness" said Magister. "Now I was told to give you this envelope" it was a small note that said Godi - only one person in his whole life has called him that little Pet name. Godric was still however unaware of the distinction that his maker is one responsible for all this. He was starting to understand everything- after reading the letter, he sighed a red tear, as he sat reading the long letter, he didn't notice the figure on the staircase- flowing down gracefully- so agile and nimble he is not emitting any noise to alarm "My child- my new king" David muttered to his child.

Alexander is a special vampire indeed, with his blood being the elixir to allow a vampire to walk in the day light- they created a serum using his blood- and now he is a millionaire- Though Isabelle left him to be with Hugo who incidentally got turned into a vampire himself. Alexander was staying with his father for a while to get to know him a little bit more- he also doesn't want to go home because everything reminds him of Isabelle- Alexander was on his cell phone still trying to text Isabel- he needs to know when their little indiscretion meeting would be- she never gave him the name of the hotel yet- and he is getting impatient, he still wants her.

He began to obsess with ways he could maybe win her back- "What kind of celly- majigger is yers?" chimed a sweet voice- just then he received the text he waited a almost a whole week to get. He hissed at what the message said, "I know that - I was in her bed the night before the vows were taken- Isabelle knows that"

**Isabelle: ****I am married now Alexander, I cant just sleep with you so you can have your closure. This should be closure enough- **

he snickered something under his breathe while sending her a message- exposing the last night they slept together which was last Friday. Hugo been with her for three months total since they rekindled their love- he even sent a little video labeled with the date and time taken, a sex video. He was certain it was Hugo who text that message considering Isabelle has been fucking him every chance she got- Isabelle could walk in the daylight while Hugo is waiting till he is a year old vampire for the serum to work. Alexander has an uncanny resemblance to Godric as we all know-

He finally turned his gaze toward the beautiful blonde, Hadley, Sookie's cousin. Alexander froze and took in her attire and visible fang marks on her neck, she was far too beautiful to be a pet. He stood up placed his vibrating cell phone in his pocket- "I'm sorry- now what was your question?" "I was just asking ya what kinda celly -majigger do ya have?( **she blushed gingerly- after his nostrils flared, after he caught onto her scent**) well ah, I just gotten mine, so I was just trying' to be friendly- since ya'll gonna move on in here- might as well get to know my new owners-" she stopped, apparently feeling anxious now that she realized her beloved master Sophie Anne / lover is gone for good. Forever. She suddenly felt inappropriate to be conversing with the people the people who is going to replace her love. Tears began to sting her eyes, Alexander felt for the- "What are you?" he inquired, "She tilted her head to the side, "Faerie" she smiled warmly- "Are you related to Sookie?" he mused, "How did yah know?" he had a thing for Sookie at first sight, it was the same thing with this young lady. "Your scent is similar however hers is far more inebriate" Hadley tilted her head to the side, "I suppose that's expected. Any how my name is Hadley " she extended her hand, he shook it. However he pulled her into his arms, and surprised her with a kiss, which is some thing she hasn't done in years. She surprisingly loved it- They began to talk about everything. And got to know each other. "My name is Alexander" he finally said, she winced incredulously "But- wait do you have a twin brother?" he shook his head "That's my father- eerie, I know" he smiled, she noticed he was looking pretty missed up, he has yet to feed, since Isabelle left. His ear was bleeding, "You haven't fed- come with me, I'll take care of you" she was hysterical, he shook his head as she offered her body for him to feed off her. "Your not a pet- your mine as a woman, my woman, I will not feed from you unless you submit to me as your equal. Therefore its your choice." she was teary eyed- and blushing, he thought he'd done something wrong, "Forgive me- what ever you want me to do Hadley- what ever makes you happy" he said imploringly. She has never met any vampire before who treated her as an equal. And gave her a choice. Not even her lover Sophie Anne treated her with such respect. She ran into his arms and said "are ya for real? You actually want me to be-" she was nervous, "I would have to be an idiot to not want you for myself" she moved her hair from her neck- "I'm whitcha baby" she said , she was crying happy tears. He extended his fangs and bit down…

Zelda was fuming and standing in the middle of the street with all of her bags. Cassius is now raging after her- "Get back here this instant! This is ridiculous sweetheart!" she shot back instantly. "Oh it is huh- you're a cunning bastard ! You never loved me Cassius- so let me go" she hissed, he knew a way to make her listen, "We never tried making love" he surprised her by getting on his knee's, the sun was barely creeping the horizon, "I don't love you Cassius" he tried her for patience and strength- but she was ignorant- so he picked up over his shoulders and grabbed her things. "Put me down!" she tried to struggle to no avail.

He threw her over his shoulders- she made a yelp when he threw her on top of the bed- because they haven't been intimate for ages- the only time he bedded her was when they married- then after that it was only foreplay on his part- he had a fetish for her scent. "No! I don't want your body touching mine!" she cried, but to no avail, her cries were cried in vain. Cassius ripped her clothes off, as she struggled. Cassius then ripped her lingerie off. Cassius growled as he took in her sensual figure. Perfection. He remembered now why he wanted her since he first saw her. He forced her legs opened and backed handed her across the face. "this could be a lot easier my little warrior- I love it when your rough with me-" he crashed his lips into hers. When he was done, she laid there in red tears streaming her face. She felt hopeless and broken. She wanted Godric to be with her here, not this dirt bag. Cassius hopped in the shower and she got her things and left. She tried numbers of times to call for Arius but he wasn't picking up- he was in the basement locked up for telling her everything. She was oblivious. The maid Tina, was running obscured from the basement as if she seen something horrid running. She stopped her. "What is it Tina?" Tina had wide eyes and began to shrug shaking her head. She went to investigate . When she got down there she noticed something in the corner of her eye, was Arius bounded by Silver chains. She gasped and went at his aid- she had Tina remove the bounds- "Sorry" she implored to young maid. The sizzling sounds were horrifying. Yet not as horrifying as the cries she heard escape her masters mouth. When he was released , he muttered something from her- "Child- CH-ild. I need you to leave me here and be free" he gasped, she shook her head- I wont leave you here father. He grabbed her hand and kissed her, "You must and you will!" he hissed, caressing her cheek affectionately . "I cant, please don't make me!" she shrieked in sobs. "I command you to leave Cassius- and be free to love who ever you will. Now go and leave me" she shook her head "Stubborn child go now! I love you, and I free you!" he growled this time, T ina ran away and Zelda kissed her fathers hand and left- she turned to look back and he was gathering his thoughts as he sat in the chair that was there to bound him before. "Thank you father" she muttered before leaving, she took all of her belongings. She was in her car driving to numeral places then atlas she remembered Alexander was with his father and should know where Godric is.

"Hello mother" said Alexander. "Where are you son?" she inquired "the palace with father, haven't you checked your messages?" he hissed. "No- oh so your father accepted the queens proposal then?" she was oblivious, "She is no longer the queen and is gone-" Zelda gasped, as her son explained the news to her.

Godric was surprised to hear that voice, he turned and there in his glory, his maker and "Father" he muttered. David came closer and Godric abruptly took a step back, David frowned, raising his hands up- "My child- I beseech you. I could not tell you considering I knew you better than you knew yourself- you would have tried to go after her and most certainly lost your life in doing so- " David moved again, Godric soften his gaze in deep thought knowing David was right. He was always right and insightful. He sighed, "Your right- you forgot to mention your own life as well- for your defiance and rebellion." he nodded, Godric began to laugh thinking about the part of his son- "God just when I was about to end my life a golden beauty entered my life and reminded me of Zelda- I extended my stay because of that- and it turned out at a masquerade ball I dance with an enticing beauty that I accidentally kiss in the cloak room and end up making love to later on that night- to be bewildered when her mask comes off at the end of the night- then to add on to my surprise it turns out I have a son who can pass as my twin- a progeny that one is too" he smiled, thinking of the pride he had finding that out- David added onto the laughter. Suddenly it was quiet yet again, "Do you forgive me?" David got on his knees- "I've been a horrible maker- and cunning father" he said "Stand up my father- I forgive you" he shook his hand- they started to converse about all the missing years-

Sookie was contemplating on how to tell Godric she refuses to move away from her home now that her brother is home and safe- it opened her eyes to be grateful for her home and everything apart of it- plus Tara needs her as well. She is her only family, other that Hadley- whom she isn't to sure what happened too, but hoped for the best- just then her door bell rang and it was 4:00pm. She didn't expect it to be a vampire considering the sun was high in the sky- Erick. "Erick- what are you doing here?" she didn't expect to have feelings running through her for him, either "I was hoping you would know the answer- considering I have no insight when it comes to human emotions- (he kicked at a pebble nervously, avoiding her gaze, with a flower in his shaking hand - which it was scrunched up)" she blushed and smiled widely thinking he was adorable- "Why don't you come on inside- we can further this conversation sitting down- of course if you haven't fed- I can indulge you with a true blood- how does that sound?" he was remote, and thought for a second if he was forgetting something, Sookie noticed he was conflicted about something. However she noticed the flower, "Is that for me?" she purred with a smile, he groaned , "No. I mean I suppose. (she tilted her head to the side) Its for you! Dammit Sookie- look what you've done to me- its degrading! If not insulting!" he growled walking inside, she stiffened a laugh. When they were sitting at the table, he sighed and handed the scrunched up flower to her while avoiding her gaze reminding her of a child. "It's beautiful- really" she grabbed his hand causing him to flinch and jump up in surprise- he looked unsure, and couldn't help but revel in the sensation her skin gave him. She truly animated him. As they spoke about the new developments Erick was aching to ask her if she was really going to move to the Palace with Godric. She said no. he wondered how his Maker would feel about that distinction. Just then Sookie's phone rang, they both jumped up started, she said "Excuse me a bit Erick-" she pat his shoulder lightly, he smiled at the tingles he got. It turned out it was Godric. He explained to her the way he felt when she left- and how he was certain the emotions he was receiving for her were not his own, which made since and gave Sookie relief since she was feeling the same way about her own, she was in denial about her attraction to Eric for a very long time- the conversation ended with "Ok- of course your more than welcome to visit when ever you'd like to as a friend" she said, and Godric agreed- they'd be friends.

"It was Godric-" Eric tensed up a bit- "And ?" he narrowed his eyes, "And we are just friends now- well anyway, he said I am free to love whom ever I please." Eric couldn't hide the excitement upon his face, he smiled "Interesting" Sookie grabbed his hand "Would you be disappointed if I said that person for me would be you?" she laughed, "On the contrary- I'm far more thrilled and relieved to know you feel the same as I do about you" she had him zip down her dress and helped him undo his pants. They made love with one another and bonded, securely.

Godric was finished discussing the past with his maker and decided to try and call Zelda- no answer. He wanted her badly now. He needed her and was about to go and get her- regardless. Suddenly sitting alone in his chambers- someone knocked on his door. "I wish to be alone thank you" he figured it was a crummy human- Sophia had many to her bidding. He heard the door open, "I said-( he started and stopped when he found the one who gave him purpose and meaning) Zelda!" he grabbed her in his arms and cried "I thought you would never come to me ever again!" she was rolling her eyes, "I thought you would move on now that your life has moved up-" he shook his head - "Never- Not without you!" they kissed and made up for lost time- they had eternity to do whatever they wanted. …...

THE END.

THANK YOU FOR WAITING- AND READING MY ERROR FILLED STORY- IT WAS ONE OF MY FIRST EVER- AND I PLAN ON FIXING IT FOR YOU LATER.


End file.
